Lost in another Realm
by Summer78
Summary: Samantha is having a rough week & it doesn't look any better when her work elevator transports her to Middle Earth! Struggling to survive and torn between telling everyone about her knowledge Samantha has to grasp the reality that...she may never get home. Not a 10th Walker per say.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You know the saying 'you woke up on the wrong side of the bed', well. That is a prefect replica of my morning. I woke up past my alarm in a fury of annoyance that I to throw on clothes so I wouldn't be late to work. However once stepping out into the cold weather I slipped on a patch of ice I didn't see and threw my coffee into the air to keep myself from falling. Cruel gravity taught me once again that you cannot ignore her, and so I coffee all down my clothes. Having to change, I ended up an hour late to work only to listen to my boss tell me I would have to stay another hour, if I did not want him reporting my tardiness.

Phone call after another, I was swamped with dealing with every problem under the sun. I hardly noticed any one at the off and lunch went by in a blur. Hanging up the phone at ten past five I sighed in relief. While everyone could head home I had another hour I had to stay to make up for my tardiness.

Well, I said to myself glancing at a completely empty office. At least I can work in peace and quiet. The hour went surprisingly fast; I cleaned up the mess that was my desk. I closed paper work for people who could not figure out why their ATM Cards or their Home Banking accounts couldn't work.

Finally! I grumbled to myself as I clocked out and sped to the elevator. The music in the elevator was a poor taste of orchestra music and it filled my mind setting a headache in.

So, I need to remember go to the grocery store tonight, I ran out of cat food and I needed something fast to cook for dinner. My stomach was already upset since I would be eating dinner not stuck at the office. Oh, good I can finally watch the current tv show I was obsessing with and finally learn how Sherlock planned on finding the murderer in _Elementary_. Lost in my own head what I failed to notice was the elevator music began to lose reception and soon it stopped completely. What a sensible person would have seen was the floor number never got past floor 7 instead it was replaced by foreign lettering.

As the "bing" of the elevator doors went I finally focused but what greeted me was not the parking garage but woods.

'Wha-'. I could barely even speak, let alone think about what exactly is going on. I stumbled out of the elevator trying to register the fact that I was standing some woods.

"How-" I spun back to look at the elevator but there was no elevator; what greeted me was even more woods. "huh?"

I spun around again thinking that maybe if I turned fast enough somehow, I would eventually see the elevator but no, it continued to be trees. Well what the hell is going on! First, I was on an elevator and now I'm in the woods. This must be the craziest dream I have ever had in my life. I mean I could see the colors of the grass and the trees. The wind was slightly blowing at my face...

Wait, you can't feel wind in a dream?! Right?! I felt my heart burst and I panicked as I tried my best to remember how to breathe.

How in the hell did an elevator turn into portal? Maybe I'm still dreaming…maybe all of this is part of a dream. Oh, I don't feel good-

I dry heaved in the grass in front of me. Nauseous and a migraine starting to form I was not coping so well with whatever just happened to me. I nearly swooned when I tried to stand back up and I opted for a less than graceful plop on the grass and closed my eyes from the glaring sun.

Keep it together. Focus! I took in a shuttering breath still not sure what to make of everything. So, what I need to do is organize my thoughts on what I do know. What exactly do I know again?

I know that the elevator looked and seemed normal. I didn't really pay attention since I was lost in my thoughts. I knew that the elevator seemed to go normal…was it possible I was unconscious and the elevator crashed?

This seems much more logical than what I am currently experiencing. An elevator opening to another place…hahah yes. I was unconscious and I had to be dreaming. I pushed all the nagging warning signs away and I stubbornly began telling myself that this was a dream.

Well, I guess I should just explore if this is a dream. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day was warm, pleasant with the sun shining and a slight breeze. I was glad I wore black slacks and flats to work instead of heels. It was hard work trying to walk on the uneven terrain with a mixture of short and tall grass that would graze your thighs; my head still ached but it was slowly fading away.

My problem now was trying to figure out what I should do. As the sun shifted in the sky I realized that as time kept passing I wasn't in a dream anymore and I needed to come up with a game plan when night fell. I did not know how to really make a fire. I could attempt it but I guessed that the chances of it actually starting was very slim. I had no food or water with me in my purse. My jacket kept the breeze from making me cold but I had no idea where I was and who knows what the temperature would drop to at night.

Breathe. Deep breathes...there is no need to panic! I kept repeating this to myself, trying not to convince myself that I finally jumped off the deep end.

I tried to keep a sharp eye on the trees or any rocks hoping to find moss so I could tell my directions better. I at least knew that it grew on the North side of a tree if of course I was in the northern part of wherever I was. Now that I think about it this may not even work depending on where the hell I was. Perfect! This isn't helping! I shouted at myself.

I wander for a few more hours just before the sun would set and I made it my goal to find a tree, shrub or something that I could hide in in case there was anything dangerous around. Finding an over grown bush I prayed that it was nothing poisonous and made my way inside; as close to the center of it.

Settling down and trying not to freak over the thought of bugs crawling all over me in this thing. I looked through all the branches and was glad to find a spot to hide in, but I was overwhelmed on what was really going on. Perhaps once I fall asleep I'll be able to wake up in real life. Maybe I hit my head and this could still be a dream.

Sleep did not come easy and when I did fall asleep I had multiple dreams with nothing settling enough in my mind for me to remember. I woke up from sunlight streaming through the bush and my stomach grumbling from not eating or drinking.

I could really go for a glass of water or juice…or food. Food would be heavenly. Groaning I crawled my way out as my body screamed from the knots I received from sleeping roughly and all the walking the previous day,I glared up at the mocking sun.

Why couldn't this be a dream. Maybe I died? I hurt too much; I can't be dead…do ghosts feel pain? I could be a ghost….I mused on the thought for bit. Ugh!

My brain responded that all of this was illogical; still constantly reminding me that this was in fact reality. I looked around and everything looked the same as I stretched out trying to loosened all my stiff muscles. I kept walking until about mid-day when I finally chanced on a stream.

Thank the lord! Water! I was starting to get worried if I ever was going to find something to keep me going. I was all about taking my chances of getting sick if it meant I could at least get water in me. I washed my face off as well and before I knew it I was looking back at my situation with some type of positivity.

I walked along the river's edge and headed upstream. This defiantly was an improvement. I may be able to survive for a few more days with water, god only knows about what I'll do about food. Now that I was around water I started to see more animals. Deer, squirrels and bunnies could be seen; the ground showed animal tracks giving me the idea that this stream was very popular with animals.

By mid-afternoon I came towards a crossing that stretched the river. It defiantly seemed man made; by how worn both sides looked from consistent travel. Looking on my side, the woods continued on just like it had before. On the opposite side of the river, the trees looked a little sparser but what way should I go?

I decided to try a new route since so far I had not found signs of civilization. Crossing over I decided to follow the trail that was laid out. I had to run into someone. Well, I hoped I run into someone or at least a town so I could get my bearing and find some food.

I walked for what might have been an hour glancing about between the trees trying to catch anything that might give away anything to me. I saw a blur flash out of the corner of my eye and when I turned towards the blur I now faced a man pointing an arrow at me. Where the hell did this guy come from?!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I am no expert on Elvish names.

 **Chapter 3**

I stared at the man wondering why of all the crazy things that have happened so far why was it getting even worse.

'That can't be right. I can't be in Rivendell' I blurted out at him when he switched to speaking a language I understood.

He lowered his bow and scrutinized me head to toe. Taking in my dirty, wild hair, to my dirty cloths before he responded, 'I assure you, you passed into Rivendell the moment you crossed the stream. What are you doing all by yourself? It's not safe to be traveling alone and unarmed."

"Well I didn't plan to be traveling anywhere. I still don't understand how I got here," I state moving my arms about because there was no way this was Rivendell. I mean its imaginative. "I've been wandering around on the other side of the stream for a day and half now."

My shoulders sagged, the weight of everything starting to get to me and the nerves of just trying to convince this guy I don't mean any harm. I needed food, a bath and a bed to get my brain to properly function on this whole situation.

'I've just trying to find some type of civilization. I haven't had any food since I found myself here. Quite by mistake or something.'

His feature softened and he eventually lowers his bow and puts it away as he listens to me rant. I pray to god that this is a sign of him finally believing I'm telling the truth.

'Well your story seems to fit with your lack of provisions or safety. I'll will take you to Lord Elrond and he should be able to point you in the right direction. My name is Aegnor' he smiled

'Thank you.' and with a sigh, a weight of worry and anxiety came off me and for the first time I felt a little bit of hope. 'Nice to meet you I'm Samantha Nook.'

As we walked the trail we made small talk but he mostly kept to himself. Which was fine I had a lot to digest and figure out. If this was Rivendell and I could meet Lord Elrond, I have a lot to figure out. One, if this is real, how the hell did I get here. Two, it cannot be real and I must figure out what the hell happened to me. Three, somehow whether this was reality or my imagination I needed to decide how to handle this. Would I even explain that I know about this stuff or should I keep it to myself?

I mean it seems very strange to explain, oh yeah, I know you but you don't know me and by the way I know how your future would turn out. I mean what if what I know isn't even what this place and experience will be. No, unless there's a reason to tell them what I know about them I'm not saying anything.

By the time I was done plotting the path broke open and we stared down into the area called Rivendell. It was beyond beautiful, fauna, waterfalls, and stone buildings with lights twinkling in the windows it was breathtaking.

'Welcome to Rivendell Lady Samantha. We don't have far to go to get to Lord Elrond's home.' he motioned me to continue moving.

When we got towards the central location of the buildings we past a few people who looked towards me curiously but only nodded in hello. Through a maze of hallways, I was finally stopped at a door which he knocked and was greeted by another elf who spoke only in their language before they made a notion for me to follow them into the room.

'Hello Lady Samantha. Welcome to Rivendell; I'm told that you have had some difficulties and seem to be a little lost on where you are?' Lord Elrond states from his desk. He clasps his hands together and stares intently at me. Trying to figure out what to make of me and the story that was told.

'Thank you, Lord Elrond, and yes that's true I'm very lost. It's very difficult to explain and even I'm not completely sure on what has happened.' I state as I ring my hands.

'I would like to talk in better detail about what has happened but I can see you are in need for shelter. We'll discuss this more tomorrow morning but for now I'd like you to rest and wash up.' he motioned to the elf who had answered the door, 'Laineth will show you to a room, where food and clothing will be brought to you.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate your generosity' I smiled and relaxed knowing I could get food and a safe place to sleep for the night.

The elf named Laineth smiled and led me through the wooden doors again after I said goodbye to Aegnor, who promised to come and check on me after his border shift ended. Walking through the halls with a new sense of relief I marveled at how clean and sophisticated Rivendell was.

After many twists and turns I was finally at the room I would be in. Laineth showed me in and because she did not speak anything other than Elvish. She walked me around the room and showed me the bathroom before she left me alone. I walked out to the patio and looked at my surroundings. Things were starting to look up, I may not have answers but I appreciated that I knew I would have food and a safe place to at least try and straighten out this situation.

"My lady?" a soft voice called from inside my room, I turned and found a girl waiting patiently for me to respond, 'yes' I called walking back into the room.

'A bath has been started for you and I've laid out clothes that might fit you. There is also a tray of food and drink at the table for you after you wash up. Is there anything else you may need?"

'No; thank you also.'

She smiled as she bowed and walked out the door. I looked about the room. It was beautiful. White walls with wooden doors and furniture, it was no mistaking this as machine made furniture. Everything had little details carved into the wood, whether it was the bed frame, the dresser or the table. I sighed and headed to take a nice long bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was groggy when I awoke and felt like I had more sleep than I should have had. I looked around the room, it seemed that someone came in and my old clothes were cleaned and folded on the table. There was a tray of food on the table with a glass and a pitcher of water. It was daylight but I was confused on if I really did sleep through the night or has it been longer?

I stumbled to the table, drank a whole glass of water and started to munch on the food. I settled to going to the bathroom and freshening up, debating on the idea on if I should go to find Lord Elrond. I changed into a dress that was left for me to use. It was beautiful, a soft rose color that had long floor length sleeves that cut at the elbow. It was cut modestly at the top where I was exposed but it defiantly flattered. The best part was the dress was not skin tight, it was loose but form fitted enough where the dress didn't flood you out. I had decided to risk venturing outside my room to talk to Lord Elrond. I glanced in the mirror and saw my face was a little burnt from the sun but my hair was a bit crazy. I dug in my purse and found a bobby pin! Thank the lord! I needed to pin back my bangs they were a nightmare.

Walking out the door I looked around and there wasn't a soul in sight. Taking a left down the hallway where I originally came from when first brought to my room I tried taking a left turn here, a right turn there, guessing at the complex pattern of the route to the room I met Lord Elrond.

I was lost, simple as that. A few Elves walked by but none wanted to make eye contact with me so I didn't want to yell to them I was looking for Lord Elrond. I would look and sound crazier than what they already thought of me. I did however find myself in a court yard of some sort. It was the most beautiful set up I have ever seen. It was similar in thought as a Chinese garden. It was meticulous and had a design in which to make every path flow as if it was part of nature. I couldn't even begin to tell you what types of trees or flowers but they were beautiful and colorful. I gazed all around while I followed the trail until I found a stone bench that sat in the shade of the sun.

'I was told that a human was wandering around the halls and last seen coming towards the courtyard.' a voice called out from behind me.

'Lord Elrond. Hello and yes I was trying to remember my way back to the room I met you at yesterday but I found the courtyard instead.'

He smiled and took a seat next to me. 'Iit is quite all right, I was worried about how long it might take for me to locate where you headed. How are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling good; although I feel as if I have slept too much. How long have I been asleep?'

'You have been sleeping for two days. We would come in and check on you every so often and leave you the tray of food. Aegnor came as much as he could when he wasn't on patrol.'

I nodded in response and we both looked ahead at the landscape in front of us. Two days! I wouldn't have imagined that I was asleep for that long, even though I was very hungry. 'It feels strange to be asleep for that long. I know we had a lot more to talk about before I slept away two days.' I state glancing at him trying to gauge an emotion.

'Yes, but for now we will just sit and relax. There is much to discuss so there is no need to rush. Have you eaten since you awoke?'

'Yes, I have. Thank you for the tray of food; I needed to eat when I woke up.'

It seemed that this garden does not get a lot of traffic. We sat for a while just enjoying watching the birds and animals move about unaware of us. Yet no one ever walked through.

'If you don't mind me asking, did I stumble into a private area. I am just surprised that no one else has come by.' voicing my thoughts out loud

'It's not a private garden but it's just one many do not visit. Come, let's move to my study and I'll to have drinks and food brought'

We stood up and I followed him as we made our way through the home of Lord Elrond. I was close to his study, I made a few wrong turns but I was closer than I expected. Stepping into his study I could really appreciate how beautiful it was. There was large bookcase behind his desk. Various plants lined the window sills or in planters on the floor. Beautiful paintings and sculptures also lined the room. I sat in a big comfy chair by the front of his desk and he talked to me about Rivendell while we waited for the food to arrive. With a knock at the door an elf came in and left a tray of fruit, cheese and meats. There was a pitcher of wine and water. We munched on the food and when we hit a spot when we both seemed satisfied to start we settled in our chairs.

'From the first meeting that we had together. You had stated that you were lost and was not actively trying cross our boarders. How did you get lost? You mentioned that is was difficult to explain.' Elrond began gazing at me intently.

'Yes, that is correct.' I began, leaning forward to delve into the story.

We were in his office all the way up until dinner; Elves would come in every so often and refill the pitchers and the food. We had a lot to talk about. I had to explain the fact that I was from another time dimension and that I'm not from Middle Earth. It took time to try and explain an elevator and the fact that I don't even know what the heck the point is for me to be here or why it was even possible for me to show up here.

'It's very curious that you should find yourself brought here so suddenly. However, you must let this question go, there is no answer that could be given to you. The reason for all of this may reveal itself to you later.' Lord Elrond began 'I will try and find answers to see if this has occurred before but I have never heard of it.'

'It's possible but still, it is hard for me to not think about. Especially since I don't know what my path is supposed to be.' I murmur in response.

I was frustrated, I decided not to tell him about my knowledge about Middle Earth. How was I supposed to know how he would take it? What if he asked me to tell him everything? Would that even be a good idea? What if the books had it wrong, or what if him knowing changed things for the worst? No. I would keep it a secret until there came a point where it was necessary for others to know.

'I can only suggest that you try to start over here in Middle Earth. You are more than welcome to stay here while you adjust.' Lord Elrond states with sympathy.

'Well thank you, I really appreciate you allowing me to stay here.' I felt honored to be able to stay. I had to admit I didn't know if he would want me here or just send me off to the first civilization that Men were living in.

'Of course, perhaps tomorrow we can talk more about what you'll do while you are here and what you need to learn.' Lord Elrond glanced out the window, 'it seems we talked most of the day the way. Why don't we retire for the day and I'll see you at dinner if you would like to join us? Otherwise I'll have food brought to your room'

'I think that I'll join everyone for dinner tonight.' I state following his example and standing up.

'Excellent. I think that is a good decision. We'll have someone come and show you to the dining area. Until then.' he walked me to the door and I followed Laineth who I haven't seen since the first night here.

Smiling at her in greeting I followed her to the room and tried to pay more attention to all the turns we took to get back to my room. I needed to start knowing how to get around without getting lost. We past the court yard that I first ran into Lord Elrond and after a left and right hand turn we were at my room again. There was a bath waiting for me and a dress laid out on the bed that I assumed I needed to wear for dinner. I washed up, changed and had just finished pinning my brown hair back along with the bangs when a knock came to the door.

'Aegnor, how are you?' I state smiling. I had not seen him since he brought me to Lord Elrond. He was taller then I remembered and had a matching light green collared shirt and pants.

'I'm doing well now that I know you're finally awake. A messenger was sent to me this morning saying that you finally woke up. Yet when I got to your room I found out that you were going to be with Lord Elrond for most of the day.' he smiled playfully as he took my arm and we headed towards dinner.

'Yes, we were discussing the whole situation of me being here and all that. It's good to see a familiar face, it feels weird being here but not knowing anyone or the language.' I reply nervously as we head to dinner.

'Well I'm sure we can help you get adjusted here if you plan on staying long.' Aegnor states patting my arm in reassurance.

I smiled warmly at him. Was he always this handsome? I don't remember him been this attractive? Focus! Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts I replied, 'I appreciate you wanting to help. Tomorrow morning I'm meeting again with Lord Elrond to talk about what the plan is. I cannot go home so I must start a new life here.'

'I am sorry to hear that you cannot go home. I can only imagine how devastating that is.' Aegnor began looking down with at me with sympathy. 'If you ever need anything please just ask.'

He smiled warmly as we walked into the dining area with other Elves. They greet him but only smiled a hello at me. I'm sure by now everyone knew that a strange human showed up here. The dining room was beautiful; lit by hanging candle chandeliers with beautiful wood tables. Which gleamed of polish under the candle light. The tables were organized by status it seemed as, Lord Elrond and his daughter were sitting on a higher place compared to the rest of us.

Aegnor pulled my chair out and I found I sat next to a few other Elves who smiled warmly at me but had no interest socializing with a human. Aegnor sat across the table and soon dinner was brought out.

The food consisted of fruits and vegetables, fresh bread rolls, meat I wasn't sure of and there were pitchers of water and wine. I tried everything and enjoyed all of it, I tried to find food I was familiar with since I know that any new food usually does not sit well with your stomach until you get adjusted to it. When dinner ended Lord Elrond and his daughter Arwen escorted everyone to a room adjacent to the dining area.

It was a dimly lit room where majority of the light came from the fire place. Musicians were playing and there was a soft musical voice singing in a language I didn't know. I felt very odd being in a room full of strangers who all spoke in a language I didn't know. It was peaceful listening to the music and the singing; it could put you to sleep if you concentrated.

I sat for a bit wondering how I should find my way back to my room, this wasn't my kind of event. I hung around watching everyone but I couldn't find Aegnor when he left to talk to other groups of Elves.

I decided that trying out my luck at finding my way back to my room was better than having to ask someone to escort me back. Leaving the room and walking through the dining room that somehow has already been cleaned I made my way through the halls.

I was astonished that I could make it back to my room with no mistakes. I fell asleep instantly that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The week went by fast and a routine soon began that helped my mood and outlook about trying to survive in this foreign world. Once a week I would meet with Lord Elrond and in the morning, I meet with Erestor in Lord Elrond's library to talk about the history of Middle Earth, money or bartering systems and much more. It was very light work because they tried to keep to the basics. Sometimes at lunch or for dinner Aegnor would spend time with me in between his shifts. I also took an interest in the kitchens and the gardens.

Soon it seemed like this was home to me, my room became mine; filled with clothes, books and plants scattered about the place. Lord Elrond thought it was also best I tackle normal duties of women; which I was taught by Arwen and a few other ladies. I enjoyed all of it and I felt part of life here and got into the flow of how society worked here. The best was getting to know Bilbo; I ran into him during one of the after-dinner gatherings.

'I think I did rather well, especially when you're going against Elves.' Bilbo states rather cheerfully as he sits in a chair next to me. 'I don't think we've formally met. I'm Bilbo Baggins.'

'I think you did a good job and hello. I'm Samantha Nook.' I give him a smile as I watch an elf begin to sing.

'Nice to meet you. I had heard rumors that we had a young lady wandering around Rivendell.' he smiles at me in good humor, 'and thank you it is nice to hear another's opinion on my work. You know I just recently came to Rivendell; I hope to finish my book here.'

'Yes, I do wander when I get lost trying to find my way. It's a pleasure to meet you and you're writing a book!?'

The two of us sat there talking. It was all very strange to meet him in the flesh and to hear him talk about his life and adventures. It really does beat reading about it when I can experience it firsthand. I kept him mostly on the topic of himself, the Shire and his book than talking about me. He didn't seem to mind that he was the topic of conversation.

'May I intrude?' a voice called out, shaking us from our conversation

'Aegnor!' I state smiling up at him, 'I haven't seen you in a while!'

His eyes twinkled back in amusement as he replies, 'Yes, I've been patrolling the boarders. I see you've made a new friend.' he states warmly nodding at Bilbo.

'Ah yes, Bilbo has been telling me all about his home and his book.'

'That's wonderful but perhaps he would allow me to borrow you.' Aegnor questions glancing at Bilbo.

'Oh yes of course! I would continue to talk until the sun came up before I would realize I've kept her too long. Perhaps we can have tea sometime and continue our discussion?' Bilbo asked with a smile.

'Yes, I would love to. Have a good night Bilbo.' I got up and smiled.

I followed Aegnor out of the hall and we went through the courtyard doors. It was a beautiful night. The stars were out and shinning; you could just hear nothing but all the little insects chirping the night away. So much different than at home.

'Did you enjoy dinner?' he states as we walk down the stone path.

'Yes, it was a good meal as always. I'm beginning to think that Lord Elrond's kitchens could never make a bad meal.' I jokingly state, which it was true, the cook has been with Lord Elrond for a long time and his skill in culinary arts seemed endless.

'That is true, it would be a huge mistake to mess up the meals served for Lord Elrond. I am sorry I cannot meet with you more. You come to Rivendell during dark times and we have tightened our security of our boarders.'

'I understand and it's more important that you keep to your duties. I would hate for you to get in trouble. Plus, now that Lord Elrond has talked with me on making my time here more familiar, I have now too much stuff.'

'What is he having you learning?' he states motioning us to take a seat on a bench.

'Well since where I come from there aren't such formal rules about a women's role so much that according to Lord Elrond I need to know what a proper lady in Middle Earth is expected to do and know.' I remark sarcastically, 'I have to say it's quiet the adjustment for me, and I'm not sure I can really throw myself into all of it since I have a different idea.'

'If you don't mind me asking. What is different between here and where you are from that makes it hard to adjust?' Aegnor asked obviously curious. We spent a good amount of time going back and forth about what a women's role is and how it's different from my world.

'What did you do in your world?' Aegnor askes after I talked about my job.

'I'm not sure if you would completely understand but, I worked in the financial realm. Meaning I helped people keep track of their money and updating their accounts to show what they spent their money on. In my world everything you need you use money to purchase it. Some still barter but it's mostly money. Instead of people holding onto their money themselves they bring it to a bank. Which is a place I work for and by bringing your money into an account every month you get extra money in your account.' I state knowing that this was a hard thing to grasp and trying to think of another way to explain it.

'You keep track of people's money? Why do people want others to do this?'

Glancing over at him, I could tell there were many questions he wished to ask, 'Yes and I guess it's just party of society to keep your money in the bank. It is considered safer to keep it at the bank than to have your money on you or at your home.'

'So, it's accepted as part of society to do this then? Strange.' He shakes his head in defeat

'Let's move on, since we are still unsure if I can even get home, I will have a new job or life here to create. Did you know I've been training with the cooks and gardeners?'

'Really and what are you learning with them?' Aegnor laughs at my antics.

'Well, cooking and farming can mean different things from where I'm from. I wanted to make sure I could be self-sustainable and to do so, I need to know about cooking and preparing. I enjoy this the most out of all the other lessens I have.' I remarked staring that the garden life around us.

'I am impressed that you have been so active at learning about everything Middle Earth has to offer. I do hope that you find that the purpose you are looking for.'

'Thank you. I can only hope.'

It was easy talking with Aegnor; we could talk about nothing and he seemed to be okay with that. He was a good friend to have here that didn't mind spending time with a human. We sat talking into the night and he walked me back to my room and said goodnight. Closing the door, I shook my head. I needed to be careful he's too cute and I can't get a crush on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today is officially a month to the date of when I first showed up in Lord Elrond's office. Even now I can tell a difference; not just physically but mentally. I've lost weight but I couldn't say how much since there are no scales here. My mind doesn't seem so cluttered with thoughts like before. Whether it's from not having so much on my plate or because being in Rivendell helps block the stress. No matter, I am not going to complain. I have even gotten a tan because of the time spent learning about the earth and the food that grows and lives here.

Ever since I formally met Bilbo I had been spending time with him. I always loved his stories and he seemed to never run out of topics to talk about which is how my day began.

'They were sent to the dungeons; to rot until proven otherwise. I couldn't just leave them but how rescue them.' Bilbo exclaims with wide eyes as he tells me the story of his adventure with the 12 dwarves. 'So, I plan-'

'Excuse me.' a voice called out from his door, turning we found an elf waiting for our attention ' Lord Elrond wishes to see you Bilbo and Lady Samantha if you'd like I can escort you back to your room.'

'Well this is quite unexpected. I wasn't planning to meet with Lord Elrond.' Bilbo states as I help him up from his chair. 'I'm sorry my dear it looks like we'll have to finish this story another time.'

'That's okay Bilbo, we'll finish it later.' I smile at him as he heads for the door, turning to the elf who is waiting on us I state, 'and yes, if you don't mind showing me the way to my room. I'm still trying to get it all down.'

The elf nods with a smile in response and turns out the door waiting for me to follow. I wave goodbye to Bilbo when we go in different directions. When I got back to my room I decided it was time to work on the tasks left to me from Erestor; which was wanting me to know the main places of civilization in Middle Earth.

I will get this down I grumbled to myself as I starred at maps to help me memorize the locations. So – The Shire…is located north of Rivendell.

I was starting to wonder if everything would start playing its course so far from what I remember from Tolkien's story. With Bilbo being here it meant that I was surprisingly in the same time line as the story. I just assumed that it would never happen because it would just seem ironic. That in the whole history for as far as this dimension exists for it to land perfectly with this story. I will have to figure out how I want to handle all of this. Sighing I decided to just focus on the maps.

I spent the afternoon straightening up my room and caring for my little patio garden which, I had to say was doing rather well. It was part flower, herbs, and a few edible plants. They would only allow me a select number of plants. Mostly confused on why I would want to plant veggies when I could plant them in the ground. Hearing a knock come to my door I got up from the plants and made my way to the door.

'Hello.' I state with a smile at the stranger at my door, brushing the dirt from my dress.

'Lord Elrond has sent a message that he would like to speak with you tomorrow morning in his study. I or someone else will come to take you.' the elf nodded a goodbye and walked away.

'Oh, okay. Thanks.' mumbling a reply back before I shut the door wondering what he needed to meet with me about.

The next morning, I was up and dressed waiting patiently for a guide to come. The thing about Elves is they always knew what time they meant but they would never say it out loud.

'Hm what to read while I wait?" I rummage through a group of books given to me or I choose. There wasn't a huge selection of books since most were written in elvish and I was not finding it easy to learn. I browsed through a book of poems written by men, only stopping when I heard a knock on my door.

'Samantha. I know you said I can just let myself in but it hardly feels right.' Aegnor states as he slowly opens the door to look expectantly at me.

Glancing over at him I couldn't help but smile. Over the month Aegnor and I had become close friends. I couldn't help but continue to be surprised that he was always spending his free time with me. Just some human girl compared to the beautiful eleths that resided in Rivendell.

'I know it seems strange, yet this is progress. You knocked but still opened the door before I replied. This is indeed good.' I smirk putting the book, continuing to look at him. He was tall, fairly built, attractive with his dark brown hair and eyes.

'I hope I'm not interrupting your studies?" he states walking to a chair by me, smirking at my roaming eyes but not commenting on it.

'No, you are not. I am just trying to amuse myself while I wait to be taken to Lord Elrond.' I smile motioning for him to take a seat.

'I'm glad to hear. No, I do not feel like sitting now. I'm sure Lord Elrond will update you when you meet with him but a grave incident happened at the borders today.' he walks away and looks at the patio 'I see your plants are alive!'

'Hey! Of course, they are alive!' I yell in response following him out the patio door wondering why he jumped topics so quickly. What exactly happened at the borders?

Neatly arranged in the corner that received the best sunlight were pots of all shapes and sizes. Some on the ground, some on stands higher than the others. There Aegnor stooped looking and inspecting each plant as a teacher would scrutinize over a paper. I gave me time to admire his backside, which believe me besides his height was in second place. Damn. I needed to be careful, developing feelings is a dangerous thing when you in a world not your own.

'I am impressed. They are healthy and happy. They are quite happy in your care.'

Turning around he smirks at me and selects a chair closest to the plants. 'It really is quiet amazing. I always took humans to not really care for nature and in the food, they grow. Other than the fact that it gives them the nutrients they need to survive.' he states giving me this very peculiar look.

'Yeah well just because majority act that way doesn't mean you should make that assumption about all of us. Plus, you must remember I cannot not be put into that category since technically speaking I am not a human from this world.' I huff at him as I take a seat next to him.

'I am only teasing I understand quiet well that you are not from here. I see that plainly every time I see you.' Noticing the evil glare, I'm sending him he laughs and puts his hands up, 'please I am jesting with you. I mean this as a compliment.'

'Yeah well sometimes it's hard to tell with you Elves when you are joking or being serious. I'm starting to understand what Bilbo has been talking to me about. So, you need a distraction huh.' I state with a wink

He only laughs in response but it was nice just to be able to throw a little flirting at someone and get a response. I had to admit it was rather lonely at times here, being the only human in a place where Elves kept to themselves.

'Well we must remedy the situation, so that you are more than accustomed to Elvish humor. How are your studies coming along? I saw the map of Middle Earth on your table, are you getting quizzed?' Aegnor asked

'Yeah, Erestor finds it important that I get general geography down so that I may hopefully blend in better. Or at least save myself more questions if I don't know anything. Hey look! Glorfindel is out in the courtyard…and is that- is that children with him. Oh! There's a man with him as well.' I turn and look up at Aegnor who is now leaning on the rail with me…. brushing shoulders with me I may add…. god I am acting like a 13 year old.

'Yes, indeed it is Glorfindel; with a man and those are not children but Hobbits. I believe this has to do with what occurred at our borders this morning.' Aegnor states clenching his jaw to stop him from saying more.

'Ah okay. Well then why don't we move away from the patio? I don't need you conspiring my plants against me.' I retort trying to change the awkward conversation.

Turning and not waiting to see if he's follow I'm am reeling inside. Oh shit! This is really happening. It's beginning to follow the story line! Why hasn't Lord Elrond called for me yet? Oh wait- he can't…. he's too busy saving Frodo. Oh god! Get your shit together no one must know you know. Okay…. Breathe.

'So, I think I'll be okay with the maps. I think the spelling of the major civilizations is what will mess me up.' I state warming my hands at the fireplace.

'Yes, it can be very difficult and what is this theory that I'll conspire your plants against you?' he states curiously glancing that the papers.

'Yes, I am still nervous though.' I state standing next to him by the table before continuing, 'I was teasing to lighten the mood, you do enjoy teasing me about the plants.'

'Only because I know how important they are to you. You should not worry, you will do just fine.' Aegnor smiles and touches my arm in reassurance.

'Easy for you to say, you don't get the wrath of Erestor on you.' I mumble but appreciating the gesture.

'Lady Samantha.' a voice calls after knocking on my door.

'Yes.' I reply to the elf that came yesterday with the message.

'Lord Elrond has pressing matters and states that he will reschedule with you at his earliest convince.' the elf nods and bows and turns away.

'Oh okay.' shocked I turned to Aegnor surprised. 'I guess I'm free to hang out with you more.'

'Good. I have the rest of the day free from my patrol and I have a few things in mind today I was hoping to show you.' Aegnor remarks his face brightening from his smile.

'Cool, can we do that after we eat. I've been starving, I haven't eaten breakfast yet.' I state as my stomach grumbles.

'Yes of course. We could take breakfast with us.' Aegnor states mysteriously grabbing my hand to pull out the door.

After getting a basket full of food and drinks, he took me on a long journey through too many passages. Left turn here, right turn there. Go through a door make another turn. I was utterly lost and just blindly following him.

'Will we be there soon? My stomach is rather upset still.'

'Yes, we are almost there. Trust me it will be worth the wait.' he states obviously still refusing to tell me where we are going.

We walk to the end of a hall that has two wooden doors leading somewhere when Aegnor finally stops and looks at me. 'Not many come this far away for the court so we should be bothered.'

'Okay?' I reply confused on why he was telling me that last part.

He opens one of the doors and motions me to go first. Walking through the doors I am transported to the most beautiful place I have seen so far. It was like a greenhouse, hot, misty with plants and fauna hanging down from above, gorgeous flowers neatly placed in beds along a dirt path. Each one trying to grab your attention.

'Wow. This is beautiful!' I smile turning to him as he shuts the door. 'Why do people not come here?'

'People come occasionally but they prefer going outside.'

He smiles softly at me before grabbing my hand to pull me along. Butterflies flew in my stomach at our contact. We followed a path until it opened to a raised platform of white stone. It has benches with white cushions to lean on and table to sit at. I slowed down thinking that this must be where he wanted to go but he only laughs before leading me down another path that is hidden by overgrown fauna. It opened just a bit to show a manmade fountain that slowly emptied to a basin that must lead back to the stone patio. He put the basked on a stone bench and takes a seat.

'This is a beautiful fountain."

'It's peaceful to be surrounded by nature and the fountain as the music. The patio is very beautiful as well but I didn't want people to bother us and I think this is the better spot.' Aegnor states with a shrug and begins to unload the food.

'Yes, this is the better location to be at. I'm glad you brought me here.'

'Good. I am pleased that you approve. Come let us eat.'

We ate and made small talk until we both were too full to eat any longer. My mind was reeling still trying to figure out what this was all about. I sipped on the wine more and thought about how much my tolerance to wine drinking has improved since coming here.

'Have you ever wanted to know how they make this wine? It's so good! Every wine I've had here is over and above the best wines I've had where I come from.' I ask out loud looking at him.

'No, I have not really thought about it. Any reason why you are thinking about it?' he answers, chuckling at my random thought.

'I get curious about new stuff; it popped up in my head so I figured I'd ask and see.'

'It's amazing you know. You do not mean to do it but you make me think about all the little things that I have grown accustomed to.' He chuckles as he plays with a leaf before continuing. 'I would never had thought when I saw this wild woman, with crazy hair and clothes wandering around our borders would turn into this.'

At the end he gave me a wink and a sly smile and started to laugh when I smacked hi arm.

'Thank you. Ha, yes, I was wild back then when I was half starved out of my mind. I do agree with you, I didn't think I would be getting know this crazy tall Elf who jumps out of trees.' I smile thinking about just how much everything has changed since landing here and running into him.

'Do you know if you can go back?'

'No, Lord Elrond believes that I was brought here for a reason. Although while that could be true, he also does not know if I will even be able to go back home. It's even hard to say if I would even go back, given the choice.' I state simply looking at him as I finish.

'Well just as Lord Elrond states I believe you were brought here for reason and for that you must just think only of that.' He states with a smile and handing me the leaf. 'No one can tell what the future holds, not even us. So, you must live every day in appreciation.' Aegnor states wistfully reminding me on how old he really must be.

'Very true.' I murmur playing with the leaf before putting it in the basket.

'I for one am glad that you did find yourself here, otherwise I would not be here enjoying this wonderful afternoon with just as wonderful company.'

'Aegnor…I' I start to say

"No, let me finish.' He states interrupting me. 'I am much older that you may realize and -'

'I am completely aware that you are a lot older than me Aegnor.' I finally state getting him to stop. I touch his arm and smile as he finally turns to look at me.

'I am really trying to say is that, I - I find you attractive. The flirting between us has been happening more often and it made me think that you-"

'I enjoy flirting with you and we can keep it like that if that is what you wish.' I remark in a half lie. He was very handsome and while I played with the thoughts of something more. I would not kid myself that this wasn't the time to be delving into something serious.

Aegnor smiled softly at me, 'I see that you do understand. I do enjoy our time together but feel that things should not go past that. I know you have already much to deal with and I believe anything more occurring between us would pull your focus from what is more important.'

'Yes, and now we need a drink; Where's your cup you need one too.' I state trying to lighten the mood and to drink a bit of the nerves away.

When we walked back to my room I felt more comfortable. We both understood each other's feelings and knowing that helped make our friendship grow more easily. He came and escorted me to dinner, where I noticed that there were new faces joining us. There was a group of dwarves and they were seated higher at the table showing their rank.

Aegnor had to go back to border patrol and the rest of the week was a flurry of commotion. My classes with Arwen was put on hold for her to spend more time with Aragorn. Who I was finally able to officially meet which was a huge honor. He seemed almost identical to how he was written, polite, friendly and calm. With Arwen busy I spent a lot of time with Bilbo who was sometimes found with Sam, Merry and Pippin. I was formally introduced and loved every minute with them. They were so carefree and energetic that it was contagious.

All of this brings me back to when Lord Elrond was finally able to meet with me. I know I had my work cut out when Gandalf was also in the meeting. They talked about how serious and dangerous Middle Earth has become. They stayed vague about Frodo and the Ring. Obviously why would they tell me anything. They did verify that there was an important meeting going to be happening and each race of Middle Earth was meeting here.

I nodded and acted as vague as I could. The shocking part was he was in communication with Lady Galadriel and she came to know about my existence and wanted me to come to her for further guidance. Gandalf was on the brink of teetering when his questions started to become an interrogation. Lord Elrond had me repeat the story of how I came here and his decision that there must be a point to why I showed up. Gandalf was very curious about everything to do with me, my world, and how I got here. In that week we met several times in short meetings talking more in depth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two months have gone and I'm still noticing how different I have become; my hair has grown out and there's even a touch of gray showing up much to the amusement of Laineth who has been helping me since I first came here. Tonight, was the dinner before the famed council tomorrow morning. I was happy knowing the Aegnor would be free to come which meant we could continue out our usual banter; which Bilbo seemed amused by. Some Elves that caught us together always sent questioning looks to the nature of our relationship but I tried to not let it bother me.

For tonight Laineth selected a deep red dress and gold stitching at the hems with the elvish fashion of long sleeves, that I finally learned how to control. Lastly the dress had a gold belt that hit my waist where the dress hugged my hips before flaring out.

I called out to the knock at the door and waited nervously for Aegnor to walk in. Oh my…. someone is behind this; in front of me Aegnor had a dark grey pants that hinted at his muscled thighs and a tunic of the same color, all of which had a hint of red and gold in the hems. He looked so good…god this will be a long night!

'I hope you are - ' he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes roamed my body before smiling, 'you look very beautiful.'

'Thank you.' I smile and try to keep a blush from forming 'you don't look too bad yourself.' I reply not shying away from looking him over.

'You are bad. Come we must get going before we are the last to show up for the dinner.' he murmurs deeply before grabbing my arm.

'Yes, I really don't want to make an entrance especially with so many people visiting for tomorrow.'

'Do not fret, although you must know that you are very curious to people and your looks makes them even more curious.' Aegnor teases by nudging me in the ribs as we passed a couple who were glancing our way.

Entering the hall, we did receive quite a few stares and a wave from the Hobbits. I smiled and seated myself next to Aegnor and waited for the meal as we chatted quietly. I was glad that the conversations stayed to a minimum when the food was brought out and everyone was engrossed in eating and wine flowed like crazy. I slowed down on the wine and when dinner ended Lord Elrond took guests to the lounge room if they wished to go, I waited for Aegnor to come around the table.

'You really do look absolutely stunning.' he whispered in my ear as he took my arm.

Goosebumps broke out and I shivered, nodding with a smile in response. No words would form from his whisper and he smirked in triumph from my current lack of communication. We followed everyone else into the hall allowing my eyes to adjust to the dimed lights. Servants went around with glasses of wine for those who wished to snack and drink longer into the night.

Aegnor made a bee line for two glasses of wine and smiled devilishly as he handed me mine, 'You must try this one. I think you'll enjoy it more than what was served at dinner.' he states

'Ah thanks.' I took a sip and wow; it was very smooth. It was sure to be deadly for me.

'Lady Samantha you look stunning!' a voice calls out from behind me

The voice belonged to Bilbo who was also dressed to the nines and behind him stood Frodo. 'Thank you, Bilbo and hello Frodo. Did you enjoy dinner?'

'Excellent as always, the wine selection went perfectly with each course I must say. Now Frodo my lad we need to find a corned to huddle in. I'm not quite done with a verse if you could help me.' Bilbo stated cheerfully.

Bilbo and Frodo smiled a goodbye and zig zaged their way through the crowd. I turn and smile up at Aegnor, 'should we find a place to sit as well. With all this wine, I really don't want to keep standing all night long.'

'Of course. There are some cushions in the corner here.' Aegnor remarks leading me through people.

'Lady Samantha!' Arwen calls when she sees me coming closer to where her and Aragorn were talking quietly.

'Lady Arwen, you look beautiful. You look like a whole new person Aragorn.' I tease with a smile. They did make a beautiful couple and standing next to each other showed just how much they loved each other.

'Thank you, Samantha, and Aegnor it's good to see you enjoying yourself for a change.'

We talked with them for a while but eventually we sat down and people watched. My glass was empty and things could only look up when you drink as much wine as me. I contemplated glancing at the empty cup in my hand. Aegnor chuckles to himself noticing of course that the wine was affecting me.

'I think it could be time for a refresher. You are very relaxed when you've drunk as much as you have.' he teases as he reached for the empty glass. His hand brushes mine softly and I couldn't stop the wave of electricity that rushed through me.

'Shut up. You are a bad influence you know. You're like a college roommate who harasses you to take another shot.' I mumble back after I playfully smacked him on the arm.

'A college roommate?' He states looking at me confused

'College is a place where people continue their studies and you usually live with other people to save money because it's expensive to continue learning as an adult.' I state hoping it makes sense.

'Ah well, you sit right there I'm going to get us another glass of wine.' He states getting up and walking away. What a nice ass…I think, tilting my head slightly as I continue to watch him walk. Damn wine.

After he disappears in the crowd I begin to people watch. If I squint I can see Frodo and Bilbo huddled in the corner and not far from him Sam watches over Frodo protectively. The other two hobbits were chatting with the Dwarves about their ale and drinking songs. Aragorn and Arwen were standing in a conversation with her father. The Mirkwood Elves were talking to each other and observing the Elves of Rivendell.

'I see that you are quite content observing everyone here.' a voice states softly. Looking up I find Gandalf smiling down at me. 'May I join you before you friend comes back.'

'Of course, please sit.' I state with a smile.

'I've always found the hall to be great for conversations just as much for naps.' he states with a smile; he was dressed in formal grey robes that touched the floor.

'I have to agree with you there. Although I still feel as the odd person out in here, so I usually do not stay long.'

'Yes, it must be quite the adjustment to be among the Elves. They are a unique race but for humans they seem almost ethereal.' he states still staring around the room.

'It is but I try to keep myself busy and Lord Elrond has been nothing but gracious to me and he was the first to suggest I start to learn Middle Earths history so that I may integrate better into society here.' I reply focusing on him rather than people watching.

'Yes, he mentioned this to me as well. I heard you have taken an interest in gardening and cooking. Ah! Here he comes. ' Gandalf spots Aegnor walking towards us with of course two wine glasses in his hand, 'you must tread lightly when it comes to Aegnor. Rumors are already taking place by your close relationship with him. Hm, but what would an old person like me know. He was of course the first person you met in Middle Earth was it not?' he remarks before he stands up and greets Aegnor and says farewell to me.

'Well that was very odd.' I murmur as Aegnor hands me my drink and takes his spot next to me and I realized this time around that we are sitting quite close to each other. Our shoulders are brushing up against one another and he seems to be leaning closer than normal.

'What did he say?' Aegnor whispers into my ear so that I could hear him over the music.

'Not much and much of it was in riddles.' I state taking a sip of wine.

'It is the tendency of Gandalf to speak to all in riddles and then leave before you can ask more. Come look Bilbo is about to give us a speech.' Aegnor exclaims breaking me out of my thoughts.

By the time Bilbo finishes his take on the tale of Beren and Luthien I had finished my glass and felt it was time to retire before the wine began to take an affect in a negative way. Aegnor was happy enough to show me back to my room and we soon were walking through empty hallways and back to my room. Most of it was in silence until we stopped at my door.

'Well, I thank you for showing me back to my room.' I state with a lopsided grin.

'Of course.' he states and glances at the ground.

'You should see the plants!' I blurt out in haze of wine, opening the door and walking in.

'Perhaps it's not wise for me to come into your room this late at night.' Aegnor states quietly glancing at me long and hard.

'Nonsense. I can have whoever I want in my room. If people want to gossip fine, I am not doing anything wrong' I exclaim glancing at him confused.

He starts chuckling to himself before he replies, 'you truly are from another world.'

I close the door with a click as he walks in, 'make yourself at home. But you really must see the plants.'

He chuckles but follows behind me to the patio, the evening breeze felt nice and helped make me more alert. I sit down enjoying the breeze as he walks past me to look at the plants.

'Ah yes, you have done well with the plants!' Aegnor states happily as he goes and inspects each plant and murmuring to them in Elvish. 'they are very pleased with your care of them.'

'I'm glad I'm making the plants happy and that they trust me.' I smirk; I still had not gotten used to the fact that Elves can or has some type of communication with living things. If I was honest, it freaked me out a bit.

'Can I ask you something?' Aegnor states leaning his back on the rail.

'Sure.'

'In your world, did you have family or anyone that would be wondering about you?' he spoke so softly I almost couldn't hear him.

'I have family that would be worried, I wasn't seeing...or rather courting as you guys call it here.' I reply thinking about my parents and how worried everyone must be.

'I'm sorry to hear, I hope your family are doing okay but I am surprised that you are not spoken for' Aegnor replies

'Yes, sometimes I still wonder what they are doing or how they are dealing with my sudden disappearance. I'm sure they think I was abducted or murdered. Perhaps it would seem shocking here but many people are not married or wait longer to get married.'

Not wanting to sit any longer I stood up and looked at him expectantly, 'you are being very mysterious right now. Tonight, is a good night no more of this talk. We are looking good and the world is at our fingertips' I tease him a bit leaning closer to him.

'So, you think I look good huh?'

'Yes.' I glance at him and all the emotions fills me up.

Here is this very attractive male that I have been casually flirting with. The combination of the alcohol and nerves make all concerns go out the window. Ah fuck it! I lean in with a hand placed on his arm I feel him tense but it melts away the minute our lips meet. I realize he relaxed and returns a quick kiss back, resting his hands on my hips.

All of this felt right and couldn't help but glance up at him. He's eyes were dark but alive with emotion as he snaked his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest. I look up at him and we stayed locked in each other's gaze.

'Let's go inside by the fire place.' I murmur and turn; in the idea, his hands would drop from the movement.

However, I felt his hands grip my hips more to get me to turn around once more. I feel his lips crash into mine and I lean up on my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck. This was surly heaven! I return the kiss once again inhaling the smell of pine and the musky odor of him mingled together. He tastes like sweet wine, tempting and promising.

With one last passionate kiss he pulls away to look down at me, 'this was unexpected. Very pleasant but unexpected.'

'If I would have known any better I would say there is satisfaction in that tone.' I state looking back up at him again.

He smiled in response and no comment was uttered. He didn't stay much longer, stating that for Elves he was already pushing propriety being in my room this late at night. Changing but too awake to sleep, I stepped back onto the patio. Closing my eyes I let the night embrace me as I replayed our kisses and how the feel of his arms around me drove me to wanting so much more than a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thanks for those who continue to give my story a chance :)

 **Chapter 8**

That morning I had breakfast in my room since almost everyone was attending the council and I was trying to cure my hangover. Aegnor was back to his patrol duties for the rest of the week and wouldn't be back until possibly the weekend. My studies with Arwen were scheduled for after breakfast since Aragorn was at the meeting. I wasn't even sure what we were doing, so I will have to wait and see what she says.

'Samantha it's good to see you again. Did you enjoy dinner?' Arwen states pleasantly as she shuts the door.

'Yes, I'm glad we are able to catch up. Dinner was good it was nice to see so many new faces and Bilbo has enjoyed having Frodo and the others here.' I state walking to her table to take a seat.

'Yes, his poem yesterday was very good and he seemed to enjoy having Frodo there to work out the lines beforehand. You also seemed to enjoy yourself.' Arwen teases.

'It was more enjoyable since I had someone to hang out with.' I state as she sits in the cushioned chair next to me.

'Yes, I noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Aegnor; he's a very respectable person.' Arwen states smirking at me.

'Hey, we aren't like that! Plus, you must know it's quite lonely when you are a one-man group in a world that isn't your own.' I smile hoping I said enough to have her drop the conversation.

'I am only teasing and yes I do understand. Well shall we move on. Today I thought we should spend some time talking about things to grow or can be created for home remedies. I have a gift for you just for this reason.' She grabbed a leather-bound book at the table and handed it to me.

'I've already written all that you need to know in there, so that you always have what you need or what you may want past our studies together.' Arwen said pleasantly.

'Arwen this is beautiful! Thank you.' I got up and gave her a hug making her laugh 'I'm not sure if I can ever repay you for this.'

'You can repay me by allowing me to teach you what I know about healing.' she states before going into her professor mode, 'Now whatever you decide to do while you are with us, healing capabilities are very important. You can save lives by knowing how to treat illnesses or injuries.'

We spent all morning and afternoon in her room going over everything from plants to grow and how to brew teas to help with colds or a headache. It was all very fascinating and honoring to know when I grew up with pills and syrups that were created mostly by man than by nature.

We took a break when food was brought in for us to eat for a late lunch. It was consistent of cheese, grapes, fresh veggies, fresh bread, honey, butter and wine and water pitchers. It was a great light lunch that I've come to enjoy.

'Your dress yesterday was very beautiful and it brought all the best in you. I noticed that even Aegnor's outfit seemed to match or compliment your own.' Arwen states with a twinkle in her eye after taking a sip of wine as if there was nothing behind her comment.

'It was you wasn't it!' I exclaim point a finger at her with a large grin on my face. 'I knew it was odd that both of our outfits matched.'

'Yes, I am sorry my friend. You do realize he spends a lot of his free time with you. I thought it was a simple gesture from someone watching you on the sidelines.'

'It's okay, I'm not angry or upset. I just thought it was strange when I noticed it. I'll have to bring this up to him, he doesn't need to do that.' I remark curious on to why he spent all his free time with me. I'm sure he had stuff he needed to do as well.

'No, you must not if he has not said anything to you. He would get offended that you are trying to push him away.' Arwen states gently

'Oh'

'You should not worry so, let what is supposed to happen, happen.' Arwen states smile

I nodded and we dove back into how to properly wrap wounds. My brain hurt by the time we finished and I requested that my dinner be brought to my room tonight. I hugged Arwen goodbye and we planned to meet again in two days. I needed a nap and then food I decided as I closed my bedroom door; collapsing onto the bed.

When I awoke it was dark outside and a fire was crackling away, sending flame shadows to dance along the walls. I signed I felt refreshed…and starving. I groaned I had slept passed dinner.

'Oh! Thank the gods!' I said out loud when I walked into the sitting room and there on the table was a platter with an assortment of food.

'You must thank Eru not the Gods my friend.' a voice calls out sending me to jump in shock

'For heaven's sake! You scared the crap out of me.' I exclaim trying to calm down my heart rate.

'I am sorry I did not wish my presence to stay unnoticed longer than it had to.' Gandalf states with a warm smile and smoking his pipe once again.

'Ah. Why didn't you wake me if you needed to speak with me?' I state taking a seat at the table and offering food to him.

He waved his hand to not wanting the food, 'I felt you needed to rest and so you did.'

'The council ended just in time for dinner and when I found that you requested dinner in your room I wanted to make sure you were doing well.' he states taking a hard look at me.

'Oh? Well I am doing just fine, I was with Arwen all morning in studies and it drained me more than I realized.' I replied in confusion to why he needed to check up on me.

'Yes, she is a good teacher and I was glad to hear she was teaching you healing. She is one of the best underneath Lord Elrond of course. You do not seem curious to know what our council is about or why we speak about how you come to Middle Earth in dangerous times.' Gandalf begins sending out a cloud of smoke rings. 'One would begin to guess that perhaps you know of what is going on already. Or. Perhaps young enough to be oblivious to have concerns for your own safety seeing as you are a stranger here.'

I tried not to choke on my food on his sly remark. Does he know! How could he know anything I haven't said a word!

'Oh? People could just ask me or perhaps I have been hinted at that even though I am told it's a dark time for Middle Earth that I cannot ask in detail what makes it so dangerous. Everyone I've met have been giving me the pointed look that I must not ask questions and so I let the matter rest.' I reply hoping but knowing he could probably tell I wasn't telling the whole truth.

'You make a valid point.' Gandalf contends before going on, 'however Lady Galadriel has spoken to us about how she came about knowing you had arrived. Lord Elrond and I did not say anything either when we met but, she is under the impression that you might know about us already which is why you showed up. Very strange don't you think? That she believed this when Lord Elrond believed that you were just merely a stranger from another realm.' Gandalf states pointedly and gazes fully on me to hear a reply.

'Do you always speak in riddles? Perhaps things are better left unsaid.' I reply in what I hope was neither a yes or no answer. I had not thought about the idea that one of them could know something, 'isn't the best advice no advice at all, so that decisions are made with no bias?'

I knew I had nothing to hide from Gandalf or anyone here; only I deemed that not talking about what I knew was the better choice since, there was no way to foretell how this would turn out. Gandalf looked at me thoughtfully and created a smoke ring, weighing my answer.

'It is true that the Elves do not give advice for that same reason you state. However, I would like to talk more about this to you; there is much we must learn about you and you about us; do we not? I would like to speak with you after breakfast tomorrow if you do not mind bantering with an old man.' Gandalf states with a warm smile, 'I will let you be for now but think about what we have talked about. Good night Samantha.' Gandalf rose from his chair and nodded a good bye.

'Of course, we can talk more tomorrow and good night Gandalf.' I state as I watch him close the door. It wasn't until I heard the click that I turned back to look at the food.

Yes. I had much to figure out tonight and Gandalf was right, I did need to sleep. I needed to logically go through the pros and cons to what I should say and too what extent. I assumed that the Fellowship would stay a month in Rivendell before they set off on their journey. I knew Lady Galadriel wanted to meet and question me but I didn't know if my path to her went with the path of the Fellowship. That was a dangerous task and difficult because of the lack of skills to protect myself or even contribute to the group. Yet did not the Hobbits commit to a journey without much more than I?

I munched on the food and paced as I mulled everything over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I awoke to the birds chirping and while they seemed to be enjoying the morning, I felt like going back to sleep. I buried myself in the comforter dreading what today would bring. I really did not know what to say to Gandalf. Hauling myself out of bed and across the sitting room, into the bathroom; I washed my face and got dressed. I murmured good morning in Elvish to maids that were busily walking in and out of rooms. I could smell breakfast outside the doors leading into the dining making my stomach grumble.

'Lady Samantha good morning, would you like to join us.' Bilbo called out from the table filled with the Hobbits with plates of food already there at the table.

'Good morning, and yes I'd love to join you guys.' I state taking a seat next to Pippin, 'Hello Pippin how are you?'

'Hi Lady Samantha. I am doing quite well, you must try the sausage it's very good.' Pippin remarks handing me a clean plate for my food.

'We missed you at dinner last night. Are you feeling okay?' Bilbo states pleasantly

'Yes, I'm doing just fine. While you had the council, I had classes with Arwen and I was very exhausted.' I replied and returned to the fruit and oatmeal I was mixing together.

'What were you learning?' Merry asked glancing my way.

'She was teaching me all about healing and treating injuries. It was a lot to take in, in one day. However, I do appreciate having the chance to learn it all.'

'That is a very important thing to know. Make sure to stick through it.' Bilbo states with a smile.

We spend rest of our breakfast talking and I listened to stories of all the mischief they all got into in the Shire. I got to know them a lot better, even Frodo and Sam joined into the conversation. Sam seemed to finally begin to trust me as a friend when he learned I wanted to learn about growing and caring for gardens. I told him we would have to continue these talks so I could get some helpful tips which made him blush at the compliment.

When an Elf greeted the table I realized he was here to show me to Gandalf, waving goodbye and a promise to spend more time with them I walked away. Gandalf was meeting me in what seemed like a study of some sort which had book shelves, artifacts and a collection of little nick knacks.

'Ah Lady Samantha I'm glad you decided to meet with me. I hope you slept well and had a filling breakfast. Would you like some tea?' Gandalf ushered me to take a seat and motioned to the tea pot.

'Breakfast was good and yes, tea sounds wonderful.' I state getting comfortable.

After we settled with our cups of tea and he had his pipe going I waited to allow him to start the conversation.

'Could you re tell the story of how you got here. I think that is the best way to start.' Gandalf states leaning back in his chair.

'Of course.' I state taking a sip of tea before delving back into the day I showed up in Middle Earth explaining how Aegnor found me and the meeting with Lord Elrond. How it led to the decision that I would stay in Rivendell and be taught anything I needed to know to transition into a life here.

'Fascinating. I would like to talk more about your world. Just from what you have told I can tell it is a very different place.' Gandalf began, he talked also of his agreement that I should learn how to live in Middle Earth and take care of myself should I move on past Rivendell.

He began to explain that Lady Galadriel knew of my appearance on Middle Earth and while she couldn't say it was true, she had a feeling that I perhaps knew about Middle Earth before I even came here. Hence the reason to why she wished for me to continue my studies with her so she may also ask me of my knowledge.

'I think today I will be straight forward in my questions. Is it true that you knew of Middle Earth before you came here?' Gandalf questions, staring at me very seriously.

'I have one question before I reply. What I tell you today will it be between the two of us?' I stated ringing my hands.

'I think that would depend on the answer's you provide my dear.' Gandalf said with a soft smile.

'I had a feeling you would say something like that. I do know about Middle Earth before I showed up here. When I got here, I had NO IDEA it was Middle Earth, I didn't know that until I ran into Aegnor and still I didn't believe it even after meeting with Lord Elrond.' I began allowing him time to take in what I said before continuing.

'After I finally realized that this wasn't a dream or I wasn't losing my mind I decided that it was better that no one know about my knowledge of Middle Earth. I felt this way because I don't want you and Lord Elrond take me as a liar. I didn't think that it was the wisest choice to let him know.' I tried to keep my words well selected trying to gauge just what it best to say.

'What has made you feel that letting us know would be a bad decision?' Gandalf asked

'The rationale is, in my world we know about Middle Earth however it's a….one sided story. A story people believe was imaginary. Coming here and realizing this was real. How could I know that the…. information I have would even be true to reality. Why risk it and the issues that would be brought up if I had told Lord Elrond I knew about Middle Earth and what if what I said…turns out not to be true. Plus, why would Lord Elrond even believe some stranger that shows up here.'

'You bring up a good point, it is a risky decision one way or another. However now that we are on the same page that you are familiar with Middle Earth. Perhaps we shall test the boundaries of to what extent your knowledge is?' Gandalf surmises we refresh our cup of tea before continuing his thoughts.

'I don't want to push you past what you think is okay to divulge, however it could be important for us to know or have an idea especially right now.'

'True you are right that you should understand better. Yet I have been hidden from whatever is going on and so I think that I will allow you to ask questions. If I am stuck here in Middle Earth is it not my own right to know why Middle Earth is in dangerous times?' I reply softly hoping to keep us at a middle ground without me giving too much away.

'Yes, you are correct, we should no longer continue to withhold information about what is going on right now.' Gandalf states with a smile. 'Perhaps I will start with general questions and see if we can move forward?'

'You arrived here and upon realizing that you were in Rivendell; were you already in knowledge of what Rivendell was and who lived there?' Gandalf began.

'Yes. I would also like to ask a question if I may.' I ask and when Gandalf nodded a yes, I continued, 'It seems that there is more stress to control the border, is there anything to be concerned about?'

'You should not worry so much, these lands are protected, however not everything in the world is good.' Gandalf replies taking a few minutes to decide what his next question would be.

'I know that you are taking geography classes and from what I have been told you are doing very well. If you know of Rivendell does that mean you know the general locations of places in Middle Earth?'

'I do know a general idea of certain places, it however does not mean I could also point it out on a blank map. Which you could check based on some of the tests I've taken.'

'Was there a decision made to why I should be kept in the dark regarding what is going on. It seems that everyone I am in contact with states, I come at 'dark times'." I ask, I was truly interested in what he had to say.

'Yes, after you met with Lord Elrond he felt it would only cause more issues telling you. However, we spoke and felt that we would have to talk with you about this as you got to know people.' Gandalf replies taking a sip of his tea.

I nod in reply and put my empty tea cup down. I was a little annoyed that they were keeping information away from me but, wasn't I doing just that?

'Were you aware of who I was before Lord Elrond introduced us?' Gandalf asked next

'Yes.'

'Are there others here that you know something about?' Gandalf asks quite interested now that I'm give more direct answers.

'Yes'

'Do you already know what's going on right now?' Gandalf asked

'That depends. What is going on right now?' I counter trying to get more information about what is going on.

'You are not easy to give up your secrets. Very good.' Gandalf nods approvingly before responding.

'In brief because this is a long story which was re told yesterday at the council was that, war is upon Middle Earth between what is good and what is bad. There is forces against us who created a ring of power. A ring that was for a long time lost until recently. This ring has been found and they know it's still here and they want it desperately so they can bring destruction to all that is good in Middle Earth. The council yesterday was a meeting of the races to try to band together to fight.' Gandalf states briefly.

'Well, I see.' I reply deciding on the best course of action.

To reply knowing of this then it would bring more questions of what do I know and do I know of future events and they might want to know it. In my gut, I still felt that it was better to allow things to happen, I didn't know what universal laws were being remade because I was here now, interacting and changing perspective.

'We are beginning to get into the place of grey area.' I begin very slowly, 'I am aware of what is currently going on here, I cannot say it in detail nor can I say I know everything.' I reply hoping this wasn't the wrong thing to say.

'Hm, interesting. Tell me how do you feel about the purpose that the council held?' Gandalf asked testing me on just how far I would allow.

'If you mean the decision to have a council to talk to each race in order to fight against those who wish to destroy your world. Then I agree I believe that it was good decision.' I state somewhat answering his question.

'I know you are wanting to ask more but I think you should know, if you don't already guess is that I am all in agreement to fight.'

'I suspected that you were not against us but thank you for at least saying it out loud. From how you have answered it seems like you know a great deal. Perhaps not everything but a substantial amount none the less. I have one more question for you for now. I would like to continue to meet with you. For this is a very unique situation.'

'Do you know the future of what may possibly occur? Also do you know of the name of the person I am referring to when I talk about the ring?' Gandalf questioned.

'You ask a tough question. I do know who you speak of. Sauron.' I begin wanting to give more thought to his first question.

'Of your first question, I will only say that depending on how things transpire I may know future events; of course that does not necessarily mean all that the future holds but could only mean a small part of it.' I reply finally

'You also seem to know how to talk in riddles, but I do understand what you are telling me. I must say….it is very fascinating that someone from another time would be brought here and not only that but they would also know a good amount of our history and what could potentially be our future.' Gandalf states thoughtfully scratching his face in thought.

'Yes, I'm still trying to figure out what it all means. I'm just afraid that telling more about stuff I know could mean disaster. In my world, there are theories about time and space travel.' I began

By the time we started this conversation on time travel a platter of food was brought to us for lunch and we sat there eating and discussing the theories and why each one argues a certain way towards what the rules are. Gandalf was very interested in this topic and it seemed to help him understand why I come off as hesitant because of what the rules are of time travel. I did admit that I knew about the Fellowship which he wasn't surprised about.

It was late afternoon before I headed to the kitchens to see if they would let me help. It was an interesting experience when no one really spoke English and it was a watch and do teaching lesson.

There was still a debate on when I should travel to see Lady Galadriel; it was dangerous one way or another. The problem was, is it safer to go with the Fellowship or was it safer to go later. Yet the problem was who would even go on the journey with me, knowing full well I did not know how to defend myself if an attack should happen. I said it was their decision as well as the Fellowships if I should go with them.

There was a meeting between, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn and I regarding if the best choice was for me to travel with them. It was then that Aragorn was told of my full story so he could fully grasp the gravity. Either way it was a risk. In my eyes, it was which was the lesser of two evils. I argued that they already had members in the Fellowship who also had no previous defensive skill. Plus, who would really volunteer to travel with me and we were more at a risk of getting attacked because the number would be smaller and easily outnumbered.

What we did agree upon was that no one else should be made aware of what knowledge I really did possess. By the end of the week I was a very busy person, between my normal studies I now had meetings with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn regarding my involvement with the Fellowship. I haven't been able to see and talk to Aegnor about everything since he is still at the border.

For dinner, tonight the maids wanted me to wear a rich purple dress with silver edging. It was very beautiful and one of the perks of being here was wearing these incredible dresses. The maid pleated my hair and looking in the mirror I felt like a new person. I went out my room and went to meet the Hobbits at their door so we could go to dinner together.

'Hello Lady Samantha you look great!' Pippin exclaimed with a smile greeting me at their door.

'Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself either.' I wink at him earning a chuckle from the Hobbits.

'Shall we head to dinner now, I'm starving!' Merry exclaims.

We talked and joked around all throughout dinner and some of the Dwarves even joined our conversations. Introductions were made because I had not formally met the group that was visiting and once they trusted you they were a great mix with the Hobbits. The dwarves and the Hobbits kept talking about how much they loved the ale here so I took a pint of one, much to their amusement to see a girl want to drink ale over wine.

'What is a girl doing living with the Elves?' Gimli asks curiously taking a sip of his ale.

'Well I'm not from around here and Lord Elrond was nice enough to allow me to live here in Rivendell.' I reply.

'Where are you from that you left living with humans to come here for? If you don't mind me asking?' he asked.

'No, it's okay. When I mean that I'm not from around here, I literally mean it. I'm from another world, and somehow, I was brought here. Where I live there are no dwarves, elves, or even hobbits.' I state simply.

'No hobbits! Well that is just sad!' Pippin cried out and a murmur of agreement rose from the rest.

'No dwarves either. It's a shame.' he states very surprised at my answer.

It was a lot of fun with them drinking, talking, everyone was more relaxed and had no problem showing their personalities. I received many curious glances from the table that had majority of the guests at. I talked about how there were differences in ale depending on what was used and mixed with it.

Dinner concluded and I let them drag me to where people continued the festivities. Some Elves were dancing to a song the musicians were playing, others just mingled while drinking. I sat with Frodo and Sam enjoying the evening we talked about the Shire and their gardens and flowers.

'I find it funny that I am from a completely different world yet, we share almost identical food sources.' I murmur to Sam as we were discussing potatoes... of all things. Frodo just listened and would add his own input when needed.

'Milady. I don't think we have had the pleasure to meet yet.' a rough voice stated, which when looking up I found a man, with a trimmed beard and brown wavy hair.

'No, I don't believe so.' I state with a smile allowing the man to make the introductions first.

'I am Boromir from Gondor.' he states with a sincere smile.

'Nice to meet you Boromir, my name is Samantha.' I nodded my head at him at respect.

'I did not think I would find another human here in Rivendell and when I saw you come to dinner I was curious especially since you are familiar with the Hobbits.' Boromir states curiously and making his greetings to Frodo and Sam.

'I do not blame you for thinking that, not many humans deal with Elves let alone stay with them. I met the Hobbits when they also made their journey here. I have been friends with Bilbo and when the group came I was introduced.'

'Oh, I see. Is there a reason you do not wish to be among your people?' Boromir asked

'Well I ended up here in Rivendell, lost and far away from my own home. Lord Elrond has been gracious to allow me to stay here.'

There was more singing and poems read, along of course came drinking. I was starting to dose and excused myself to go out into the court yard for some fresh air. A cool breeze hit me when I got outside and it helped clear my head. Once again, I was amazed at how beautiful this place was. I continued to walk until I found my usual spot nestled under a tree, looking out into a pond. I sat there thinking for a while, lost in my own thoughts but allowing them to come and go with ease.

From a distance not getting detected by Samantha stood an Elf with blue piercing eyes that seemed to be curious about her yet did not approach her.

'Would you like me to introduce you to her?' a voice said softly to the Elf.

'Aragorn. No, I do not wish to disturb her.' the Elf states back only to glance at his friend once more.

'Well I am retiring for the night. Go and talk to her, she is very friendly.' Aragorn hinted with a smile curious to what had gotten into his friend that he was too shy to talk to a girl.

'No, she seems too peaceful there. You know who she is?' the elf asked more intrigued.

'Yes, but it is her story to tell. You'll eventually have to talk to her.' Aragorn replied leaving his friend alone to ponder over the woman's story.

I was tired by the time I walked back to my room, after sitting in the courtyard I did not feel like going back to the merry making and only thought of my bed. The following week I met again with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn where a decision had been agreed upon.

'We have thought long and hard about this and the paths that we make take on our journey. An agreement was made that was is best for you to make the journey out of Rivendell with the Fellowship. You are not bound to stay with them but given the information you carry a secret trip may be best than traveling out in the open. The rest of the Fellowship will be aware that you will be traveling with them. They too are not bound in service but may stay and go as they choose. The paths that Gandalf and Aragorn are near Lothlorien where you will plan to go too.' Lord Elrond beings

'What will the rest of the Fellowship be told is the story?' I ask

'It will stay the same. That you are from another world and that you are to continue your studies with Lady Galadriel as well as to investigate how you arrived here.' Lord Elrond remarks.

'I see. When will they be told?'

'Tomorrow before dinner we will all meet here to tell them as a group.' Gandalf answers

'Okay.'

'We have been going over our maps as far as possible paths to take. I know there are limits to what you wish to provide but would you be willing to hear what we think about?" Aragorn asked politely.

'I can look that them if you wish, it's possible that I may make a note, however I may not at the same time. I am still very unsure about all of this. Think of it as….how the Elves are; no offense Lord Elrond. Where they will not give straight forward advice because it means you are swayed one way over the others. As difficult as it is, I do not wish to sway your judgement. I cannot prove that any answer I could give you would make this path less difficult. Some things are just better left for fate especially the things that I know.' I reply with a small smile.

'Spoken like a true advisor.' Gandalf states with a chuckle.

'Thank you for at least being willing to look at what we have decided thus far. Welcome to the Fellowship Lady Samantha.' Aragorn states with a smile

'Thanks. So when are you planning on leaving?' I asked Gandalf


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Thanks for all who have enjoyed the story and continue to read!

 **Chapter 10**

We were to stay in Rivendell for just under a month and tomorrow was the meeting with the Fellowship. I was nervous about it. The only person I had yet to meet was Legolas. Like all the other Elves he was attractive looking and the only difference was he had blond hair when most Elves had brown.

Today Aegnor would finally come back from border patrol and after dinner I planned on telling him the news. I was nervous about it and I was planning on him being mad. Which made everything twice as hard; Arwen had to even scold me for not paying attention and she never did that.

By lunch I was a mess and took my lunch to my room and sat hiding on the patio. After getting ready for dinner I sat on the patio ringing my hands wondering how I was going to get through dinner before blurting it out. I needed a drink like there was no tomorrow. A knock and a hello came as the door was shut. Here's to no turning around.

'I'm out here.' I called out

'Hello, what are you doing out here in the dark.' He states with a chuckle.

'Contemplating life and the universe.' I retort glancing up at him.

'Ah, well will you still be joining me at dinner?' Aegnor playfully asks leaning on the railing waiting my response.

'Yes, I'm coming. How are you?' I state getting up and looking at him; as always, he was looking handsome with no flaw in sight.

'I am better now that I am away from the borders. So, what have you been up too since I've been gone?'

'Well I started lessons with Arwen on healing and treatment. It's been good but rough, I usually need to give my mind a break afterword.' I get up and move us back into the room.

'That is an important skill to learn, it could come in handy. It's good to see you again.' Aegnor states grabbing my hand to stop me before opening the door.

'Thank you, it's good to see you again and I get my bad influence dinner partner.' I state with a smirk

'Yes, we must see how your tolerance has been since I have been gone.' he teases as he wraps his arms around me and leans in for a slow kiss.

'Hm, yes.' I murmur breathlessly after we break apart. Leading him to chuckle as he opened the door.

After dinner and before we followed everyone else into the hall, I had us walk the gardens trying to think about how I was going to tell him about the decision that was made. So, lost in each other they both missed the same mysterious blue-eyed elf who watched the pair leave.

'You are quieter than you usually are. Is something troubling you?' Aegnor states as we take a seat on a secluded bench.

'No not troubling me per say. More like I have a lot on my mind.' I began playing with the ends of my sleeve.

'Would you like to share?'

'Remember how I told you Lady Galadriel wanted me to come to her because she found out I was from another world.' I began, slowly glancing at him to see if he was listening. After he nodded I continued.

'Well I had a meeting with Lord Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn this week while you were gone. It has been decided that I should follow the Fellowship on their journey because their path will take them very close to Lothlorien where I would break away and stay in Lothlorien.'

'What! How is it safe for you to go with the Fellowship? They have a dangerous task and you don't even know how to use a weapon?' He exclaims turning to stare at me.

'They felt it would be safe for me to go secretly with the Fellowship who are leaving discretely. They felt for me to travel on my own with a group led to a higher risk of attack and then it would be more serious because I do not know how to use a weapon.'

I could tell he was not taking this any better and he continued to stare at me with shock before replying, 'But why must you leave Rivendell, you would be protected here and you have just made a life here and your studies.'

'I don't know exactly; I think they are hoping that Lady Galadriel might have a better chance of figuring out why I was sent here in the first place. I am reluctant to leave Rivendell but perhaps it would be best to first figure out if there is a purpose for why I was brought here before I go settling down and forgetting.' I state quietly

'This is indeed troubling news.' Aegnor states glancing at me, 'When is the Fellowship and you set to leave? Does the rest of the Fellowship know and how did they take you joining them?' Aegnor questioned, clearing not pleased to how this night had turned out.

'We are to leave in a month and-'

'A month!' Aegnor exclaims interrupting me

'Yes, well just under a month. They do not know yet; I'll be in a meeting with them tomorrow when Lord Elrond breaks the news with them.' I tell him shuddering at what tomorrow will turn out to be.

'I see. I must say I am upset about you having to leave here.' He states touching my hand as he looks up at me, 'will they at least start training you on how to protect yourself?'

'I know; I wish I could stay here longer. I will write you know and you could come visit any time you want.' I state trying not to get upset loosing someone I have gotten to know so well.

'It hasn't been talked about. They may wait to bring it up when the news it broken to the rest of the Fellowship.'

'Well you should be at least trained in a bow. I hope that we can still keep in touch.' Aegnor states softly

'Of course. I am really sorry.' I state softly

'I know. I'm sorry too.'

'When will you be returning to the border; do you know?' I ask quietly. I was more nervous that I may not get to see him before I leave if his schedule was set for a few weeks on patrol.

'I go back tomorrow morning and will be there for a week.'

'Oh. Well if you'd be okay with it. I'd like to try and spend as long as I can with you tonight and at the end of the week I am glad I'll be able to see you once more before I leave.' I state trying to gauge what he wanted to do.

'I would like that very much.' Aegnor states grabbing my hands and kissing them softly.

'Good. Now I want to forget what is going to happen and just enjoy tonight with you. Shall we sneak a bottle of wine and snacks and hang out somewhere else, away from the others?' I state with a smile; a drink sounds like the best thing that could happen right about now.

'Yes. I think I know a place we can go.'

After getting a basket of food and a bottle of wine from the kitchen, Aegnor and I went out the court yard and followed a path that led away from Lord Elrond's home. We stopped at quiet lake where nothing was around except nature. We sat there leaning against the tree, drinking, eating and talking. There might have been a few last kisses but neither one of us want to push each other and just spent the rest of the night talking until the sun started to rise. I said good night at my door taking a good look at him one more time…. knowing it was very possible the last time it would just be us two hanging out.

Leaning against the closed door I groaned; I had only a few hours before I was called to meet at Lord Elrond study. To sleep or not to sleep. Sleep it is. I changed to a night dress and collapsed to the bed dreaming of Aegnor's laughter and the moon lit lake.

'Lady Samantha!'

'What!' I jolted up from the bed half a sleep staring at a maid.

'You have to get up! You're going to be called to Lord Elrond's office soon!' Laineth exclaimed

I jumped out of the bed and started running towards the bathroom all the while hearing her following me while she panicked to get me washed and dressed in time. She was worrying that I would never get my hair dried before my escort came to get me; it was the fastest we have ever done. All the while freaking out knowing Gandalf or Lord Elrond would kill me if I showed up late. I was supposed to be the first one there. As Laineth finished braiding my hair - which was still wet a knock came on the door. As she answered the door I used a towel to try and get moisture out of my hair.

'Lady Samantha. You are requested in Lord Elrond's study.'

'Thank you.' I mouth to Laineth and follow the messenger to meet my fate from the Fellowship.

The study was totally different room than before. It was open and had window that looked out in Rivendell. Chairs were place about the room and there was a table of refreshments. Lord Elrond of course was sitting at the front; Gandalf was standing by the window smoking a pipe like normal.

'Lady Samantha, my Lord.' the messenger states before bowing and closing the door.

'Good Morning Lady Samantha if you are hungry there is some tea and food at the table.' Lord Elrond states with a smile.

'Good Morning Lord Elrond, Gandalf and thank you. Perhaps just tea for now.' I state walking to pour a cup.

'We will put you at the back corner, we want the Fellowship to be seated first before they start asking why you are present.' Gandalf states with a warm smile. 'Do not worry yourself too much Lady Samantha.'

'I feel as if I'm standing before a slaughter house in all honesty. I'm not sure if they will be happy to see a woman who cannot defend herself be added into the Fellowship.' I bluntly state taking the seat they pointed me towards.

'I appreciate your honesty. However, they might be upset but that is to be expected and by then I'm sure you will see that you still had nothing to be worried about.' Gandalf explains with a smile

After the moment, a knock came to the door. Gandalf signaled me to stay quiet until he motioned for me. He also sat down in the front just as the door opened to reveal Aragorn and Legolas. Aragorn sent a discreet nod in my direction as both he and Legolas said their formal greetings. Legolas looked at me curiously but said nothing before they both helped themselves to food and took seats that helped block me from the others walking in.

Next came Gimli who took food but no tea while grumbling to himself that there was no ale, I only smirked at his antics. The hobbits same in very talkative and cheerful with Boromir silent behind them. The hobbits were easily distracted by the extra food past breakfast and merrily went on discussing the tea and food before taking a seat. Once they all took their seats Lord Elrond began and soon I would have to face their shock.

The meeting started with making sure each one was still willing to continue their paths to help destroy the Ring and reminding them that in less than a month they would set out on their course. It moved into Gandalf and at point Aragorn talking about the paths they had in mind, telling each of them to study the maps in detail before they left Rivendell. They planned to meet so many days to talk about what to pack and what could not go and could be left in Rivendell in safe keeping until another time. I had already finished my tea and started to get nervous the closer we got to them bringing up my part in all of this.

'We brought you all here today not just to talk about the path options and the provisions but also to bring to your attention as a Fellowship that another will be joining you on your travels. Only for a short time of course and it was best that you all knew together for you are a Fellowship and will bond on this journey together.' Gandalf began pausing to allow reaction.

'Who will be joining us Gandalf?' Legolas asked, although I'm sure he already knew the answer. They all murmured in an agreement, obviously anxious to who this stranger was.

'I'm sure everyone here knows that Rivendell has an extra resident who does not belong to this world.' Lord Elrond began as whispers between the hobbits began.

'Gandalf and I have thought long and hard over this and it has been decided that Lady Samantha will be joining on your mission.'

'What this cannot be possible? A woman has no reason to join a mission so dangerous as this one. How will she protect herself when she cannot defend herself?'

I winced at the tone. Well this was going great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, of course Boromir would be the first to voice his opinions about how a woman's place was in the home, not going off with a group of men on a dangerous journey.

'There are others in this group who also have never been trained in combat and weapons?' Gandalf states gruffly

'There must be sort of reason behind this? If I may speak honestly she was excluded to come to the Council and we were told not to even talk to her about the subject of the Ring. What has changed?' Legolas askes politely

'I think it would be nice to have Lady Samantha with us. You know she has been learning the arts of healing with Lady Arwen.' Pippin interjects

'You ask a good question Legolas and you are right, we did not have her at the Council and wished that no one speak of the Ring to her. Things did in fact change which is why we had Lady Samantha also come today for this meeting.' Gandalf states nodding in my direction sending up all the Fellowships eyebrows to the sky and shocked looks at their faces before stating their hellos to me.

'So are we going to be told why the lassie needs to be with us on this mission?' Gimli interjects obviously wanting to find answers

'Yes, Lady Galadriel informed me that she became aware that Lady Samantha has shown up here and that she was in fact from another world. We are still very lost on why Lady Samantha was brought here and what it means for Middle Earth with all that is going on.' Lord Elrond began

He then explained the story we decided to stay with, that I would travel with the Fellowship until my path would take me to Lothlorien. Where I would be under the protection of the Lady and there I may find more answers to why I was brought here in the first place. I then explained that Gandalf and Lord Elrond informed me on what Middle Earth is facing and the task that the Fellowship had taken upon. Gandalf also made the interjection that since the hobbits came to Rivendell I have spent a lot of time with them and in the presence of the Ring yet, I had not felt it try to sway me or pull me into its awareness.

'As all of you are thinking but have been nice enough not to say anymore is the topic of, how I can contribute to the Fellowship and not become a hindrance.' I state glancing at each of them before continuing

'Lord Elrond, I was thinking about this same problem last night. I want to make sure that I do not pull the Fellowship from their duties or hinder them in anyway. Now I can offer some help in healing although I'm sure Aragorn would be the best. I also wish to pose the subject of, is it possible for me from here on out to learn something to help protect myself as well as contribute should the Fellowship have to protect itself.' I ask simply enough

'A women learning to defend herself and learn to use a weapon. It's unheard of, women are not supposed to-'Boromir begins

'I am not a woman from this world and I was taught differently about the role of women.' I interject hotly 'I will not be told what I can and cannot do! I will not risk putting this mission in jeopardy because of my lack of skills in defending myself. So I propose given the idea by Aegnor that the best weapon I should learn is archery. It allows me to defend not only myself and others ' I state looking to everyone on how they felt about the comprise

'I agree the lassie should know how to defend herself just the Hobbits.' Gimli pipes in

'it is true; I forget that you are not from this world but you speak justly in showing true strength of wanting to help.' Boromir concludes with a smile as an apology

'Aragorn, do you believe that Lady Samantha would be best suited in archery then with a sword?' Lord Elrond askes

Aragorn stares at me intently taking his time to think about his answer, 'yes, archery would be the best, but I do think she should at least still learn how to handle sword, should the occasion arise while she is in our company.'

'Lady Samantha do you agree to this?' Gandalf asks making them all look at me

'Yes.'

'Good, Legolas as the best archer of the Fellowship as well as in Mirkwood, would you be willing to take the time to train her before we leave?' Gandalf asks

'It would be my pleasure.' Legolas states with a smile

'Good. Now you are all free to go.' Lord Elrond states with a smile happy that it went smoothly

They were all relieved to be free of this. Boromir left with Gimli and the hobbits came said hello and asked I should join them for dinner since I did not last night. Aragorn said hello before talking with Lord Elrond and Gandalf in more detail. So it was just Legolas and I left in the room.

'I do not think we have formally been introduced. I am Legolas Greenleaf.' He states with a smile and a nod, walking with me out the study doors

'No we have not and nice to meet you Legolas, I'm Samantha. Thank you for agreeing to train me I really do appreciate that.' I state with a smile

'Yes of course I would be happy to teach you. Now I heard that you have different studies that you do here and if you are free I would like to see how we can schedule your training.' Legolas states politely

'Yeah they keep me busy here which I appreciate. I'm free as long as you don't mind if I eat. I haven't had breakfast yet.' I state

'Of course.'

Again it was very strange to be talking to someone I had read all about and yet here they were in front of me. He was very polite and a complete gentleman while I ate. We were able to find that we could put archery practice after lessens with Arwen and depending on the lesson we could stop for lunch, or go through lunch and eat a little later. He like everyone else was curious to know my story and what my world was like. After finishing we parted ways and I headed to Arwen for healing classes to learn about colds and ways to treat them.

Taking a break from classes to eat a lunch with Arwen we were able to catch up on everything especially since she already knew I would be leaving with the Fellowship.

'How did Aegnor take the news that you will be leaving with the Fellowship?'

'He was upset and sad to see I would be leaving so quickly. He did know that Lady Galadriel has been wanting me to come but we both weren't expecting it to be so soon. We'll keep in touch or at least I hope, he was of course the first person I ever met here.' I said with a sad smile

'Yes it will be hard to see you go.' Lady Arwen said softly

'Well I will do my best to keep Aragorn out of trouble while I am with them.' I tease knowing she also was sad to know that Aragorn would be leaving.

'Yes and write to me also, let me know how things go.' Lady Arwen states

I agreed and we parted way so I could get to my history studies. Before dinner I tended to my garden and tried to go over phrases of Elvish. While they have not forced me to rely only on Elvish I was having a hard time grasping the language. I walked to dinner along with other Elves who I didn't know and took a seat with the Hobbits who shared the table with Boromir and the Dwarves.

'Hello Boromir I hope we are still on good terms with each that I may sit next to you.' I state with a smile

'Yes, of course please sit.' Boromir states returning the smile as the rest of the table greet me.

'Tell me Boromir what's Gondor like?' I state curious to know and to have something to talk about

I spent dinner getting to know Boromir, trying a new ale with the Dwarves and trying not to choke on my food with the stories the Hobbits and Dwarves were telling; in a battle of who has the best stories. It was refreshing to relax and have fun after the stress of yesterday and this morning over with. I fell quiet and was content to just people watch.

At the table where Lord Elrod stat, Erestor, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Arwen and Aragorn all sat at the front. Legolas and the Mirkwood Elves came next and then it was followed by lesser Elves in Rivendell. Gandalf nodded in my direction when he saw I was people watching. Aragorn was engrossed in a conversation with Arwen. Legolas also caught my staring and smiled which I nodded in return before I moved on to watch everyone at our table.

"So Lady Samantha do you have any family back home?' Boromir asked curious

'Yes I do. My parents and I have two siblings, both younger than me.' I state quietly

'You must miss them; being so far away. I have a younger brother who wanted to be the one that came here.' Boromir states

'Yes, it hurts a lot knowing that I'm so completely stranded here but. I have been here…..maybe three months or more. Lord Elrond truly is a blessing; he allows me to stay here, he teaches me in the way of this world and most importantly he believed me.' I state thinking about the deprived women who showed up at his door step.

We talked more and at the urging of the Hobbits I was to follow them for a night of drinking and fun at Bilbo quarters. All the Fellowship was invited to come, I snuck into the kitchen for snacks and a few bottles of wine with Boromir as I showed him to Bilbo's place while the others had gone ahead.

'Lord Elrond has I think the best wine. I can't remember having anything better!' I exclaim with a goofy smile starting to get a buzz

'They are good, but if you get the chance you must come to Gondor and try their wine, much different.' Boromir states with a laugh

'I will try my best, I hope that I can seem more of Middle Earth, I do not want to stay hidden away forever. Between you and me…it would be a nice break to be around humans again. Don't get me wrong I love the Elves and they are so-'

'Immortal.' Boromir finishes for me. He seemed to be more relaxed knowing that it could also bother me

'Yes but not in a bad way. They just have a different perspective on life then a human would. I have yet to see how men live in Middle Earth so yes I would love to travel more when it's safer. Ah! Here we are!'

Walking into the room was like it was a different world. The Hobbits were all lounging around, laughing, talking, drinking and singing, Gimli and his father came out of respect for Bilbo. Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf were also here already.

'It took you guys long enough! Where did you sneak off to?' Pippin exclaims

'We brought contraband!' I yelled pulling up the wine bottles and Boromir the food. Cheers went around before a bottle was open and I watched Boromir get pulled into a talk with Gimli.

'Lady Samantha you know how help a host! How are you my dear!' Bilbo states giving me a hug and a big smile

' I am good, it's good to see everyone here together.'

We talked for a short time, he wanted to help me on my Elvish lessons before getting dragged by Frodo to settle a dispute. I went over and said hellos to Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas who were off to the side.

'Well you guys don't seem to be enjoying yourself.' I exclaim

'We are enjoying ourselves, it may not be in the manners as the Hobbits.' Gandalf said with a smile

'Okay that's good then.'

'How did your studies go with Lady Arwen?' Legolas inquired

'Pretty good, today we talked about how to treat different colds.' I explained before getting pulled away by Pippin

Gandalf left to join the ruckus and it was just Aragorn and Legolas watching the group goof around. Turning to his friend Aragorn smiled a knowing look.

'You looked pleased. Is this because you were finally able to meet Samantha properly.' He teased watching his friend squirm

'I am always happy to meet new people. She is a mystery to me.' Legolas admits but leaving it at that

'Yes, I will agree with you she is a mystery.' Aragorn states

The next week flew by and I felt busier than I had ever felt before. Classes with Arwen continued where I would then change and meet Legolas for archery training, followed by lunch and the other classes. I was sore from archery, I was very bad but Legolas was a patient teacher and felt that I was making progress no matter how small. I was glad I would see Aegnor again before I left and to see what he thought about my archery classes. Lord Elrond was nice enough to allow him to stay the whole weekend before going to the borders for duty again. I would be able to spend two days hanging out before I started to get packing for the trip.

Saturday morning Aegnor planed the day together, we would do breakfast in gardens and well…that's all I knew so far. I dressed that morning very excited and nervous

'You look very nice. Are you ready to go?' Aegnor states standing at the door looking at my outfit. I wore a light green dress that was simple but went well with my dark brown hair.

Turning around at the table I smiled at Aegnor, who looked great in an almost matching forest green trousers and top. 'Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself. Yes, we can go.'

We walked to the gardens and took a seat by a fountain, listening to the water bubble and the birds sing. The sun was out today but it was chilly now that we were heading to winter. Breakfast consisted of fruit, bread, butter, honey and with tea. All very light and refreshing and we kept our talk the same way, I talked about my college years and places I had traveled to.

'After this I would like to see your progress in archery. Who is teaching you by the way?' Aegnor states

I was leaning up against him and looked up at him as I replied, 'Sure, although don't get your hopes up about my archery skills. Legolas has been kind enough to teach me.'

'Well I will have to see for myself to see if Legolas is a good teacher or not.' Aegnor simply states

I just shake my head and decide not to comment. We walked past the gardens and the stables; moving in and out of people tending to the horses. Standing at the archery field where there was a few Elves practicing I began to get nervous. I took a shaky breath and tried to focus on what Legolas had taught me. Good straight stance, square my shoulders, I pulled the bow back and focused on my target. TWANG - I made the target and I was relieved.

'Good, you are doing pretty good. I would relax your grip more.' Aegnor states moving my hands and showing me how light my grip should be.

Having him standing so close I could almost reach out and kiss him was making my heart flutter and knots come to my stomach. I gulped and just nodded in response.

'Samantha! Focus.' Aegnor exclaims pulling me out of my daydream and smirking at me at my lack of concentration

'Sorry.' I mumble

'Try once more, if you don't mind.' Aegnor states

I take a deep breath, okay so Legolas in my head tells me to keep my feet a good distance apart, square the shoulder, notch the bow and breathe. I take my time marking my spot before pulling the bow back and TWANG. I got on the target once more.

'Good. I am glad to see you have been making progress. As you practice it'll become easier to focus on making your mark and not hitting the outside edges of the target.' Aegnor states walking to retrieve the arrows.

'Thanks.' I state with a smile and follow his lead to pack up my stuff

We head back to Lord Elrond's and I follow Aegnor as he takes me to the library. We walk around the statues, rows of shelves filled with books.

'Where are we going.' I whisper up to him confused on why we were spending time in the library

'We are almost there.' He replies

We take a left turn between two shelves and what I think dead ends into the wall, actually opened up to the right to reveal a fireplace crackling and a couch and wooden table. It was a cute little nook away from prying eyes but still comfortable.

'This is so cute! It's just like all the little carved out places I'd hide out at when I was in college.' I whisper excitingly with a big grin on my face

'I'm glad you like it. When you told me about college and the places you go to, it reminded me of this spot. I haven't been here in quite a while, come I pulled out a few books I thought you would like.' We cuddle next to each other on the couch and we start reading a novel on a long lost battle.

We read for a while but mostly we whispered softly together or steal kisses knowing no one would really be bothering us. It was a great day, I was enjoying all of it and it hurt. It hurt knowing that I would leaving soon and I wasn't sure when or if I would ever see him again. His friendship and our attraction to each other has been so wonderful to have here and to try and make new friends again in a new place was daunting. Dinner went smoothly and food was delicious as all ways. We mingled with everyone and listened to people singing and playing instruments and I introduced him to the Fellowship and it soon it turned in weapons, and what each of them liked more.

'Do you want to come in for a night cap?' I ask not ready to say goodnight when he walked me to my door

'I'm not entirely sure what you are asking me.' He states confused with a hazy look in his eye

'Sorry night cap means one more drink before you sleep.' I state with a sheepish grin

'That sounds good.' Aegnor states following me into my room.

The maids had come and lit the candles and the fire. There on the table left a tray of snacks and an assortment of drinks. Laineth knows me to well I smile to myself closing the door before pouring two drinks for us.

'Thank you.' Aegnor states softly taking the glass before going back to stare into the fire place.

'No problem.' I murmur taking a seat and downing the drink, I had been debating something since the last time I saw him and now I needed to decide if I wanted to take a risk.

'So-' I began trying to catch his attention which it did. He stood up fast and turned to me. 'can I ask you something?'

'You can ask me anything.' he replies taking a small sip and leaving his drink untouched on the table

'We had a conversation…seems like it was so long ago but- I wish to bring it up again.' I began pausing to think about how I wanted to word this and trying not to get to distracted by his stare. 'it was a conversation about our feelings for each other.' I finally get out

'Oh.' Aegnor replies

'Shit. This is hard for me….' I stand up and pace for a second. I was getting nervous, 'I like you a lot Aegnor. We have very bad timing with me leaving and all but we have been flirting and kissing; which I'm not complaining about.'

'I enjoy our company and time together as well.' he states softly walking to me

'Good.' I state dumbly when I looked up at his grey eyes and forgot everything I wanted to say.

Instead I let in emotion take over and do what my mind could not articulate. I pulled him to me and kissed him hard. Hands wrapped around me and pulled me flush to his body and he returned the kiss with as a much intensity. I lost track of time…. fully absorbed into him…into us.

The feeling of his body and his arms wrapped tightly around me as we kissed. Exploring each other and allowing our hands to roam where they pleased. He ran his hands down my back, tracing my body until he held tight to my hips when I nipped at his bottom lip.

We pulled apart, flush cheeks and swollen kips from kissing. Not saying anything as we caught our breath but grinning stupidly at each other. Oh how I wanted him! I wanted nothing else than to rip his clothes off and have him. I ached for him and I gripped his arm trying to stop from swaying from all the desire and emotions rolling through my body. I look at him, his hair is slightly disheveled, his lips are red and puffy from kissing I smile, god he was good looking.

'I don't know what the future holds for us or if we'll meet again and I don't know the rules here. But god damn it, if I wasn't in a strange world I wouldn't be having this rant, instead I'd be ripping your clothes off.' I manage to spill out. He stared at me for a while…. didn't say anything just stared at me.

'Sorry.' I begin to mumble pulling out of his hands to get a distance between us. I knew it was risk to be so demanding in a world with more rules and yet it still hurt to be rejected and I felt embarrassed.

'No - don't be sorry.' he finally states grabbing my hand to stop me from walking away.

When I stop and stare back at him pleading with my eyes for him to also feel the same. 'I never had someone be so forward before. You took me by surprise.' he said planting us down on the edge of the bed

'Oh.' I state dumbly, my cheeks flushed more in embarrassment that excitement.

'I have been with others not for love but for pleasure. I just…. Did not ever think about putting you in that same group. You know I like you.' Aegnor states softly running his hand up and down my arm sending shivers down my back

'Oh.' I was utterly confused

Instead of replying he smiles softly at me and slowly pulls me back to him and brushes my hair back from my faces.

'I would have fully consented to…. you ripping my clothes off. But. I do not think it would be the best decision no matter how we both feel' He states softly

My heart felt like it was ripped out. Wow. This sucks…I pushed back tears because I didn't want this night to get any worse than my big mouth, that ruined the vibes.

'Oh. I understand.' I state dumbly not wanting to look at him at this moment and wished I could crawl into a hole.

'I am truly sorry.' Aegnor states pulling my hands into his 'I would give anything to say yes, but I do not think it is meant to be.'

'No, I should be the one apologizing.' I state grimacing 'I should not have been so bold with you and think it would turn out the same as it has in my world.'

Sighing I look up at him and while my heart ached I knew, deep down that he was right. It would have been a bad decision especially on my part but I still wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

'I understand. Will you be coming back in the morning to do breakfast again?' I asked unsure of where to go from here.

'Yes we'll spend the day together again.' Aegnor states with a smile. Pulling me up with him he drags me out onto the patio. 'Come let's sit outside.'

'Okay' I state allowing him to lead me outside. I had to admit the breeze outside helped clear my head and push my desires away.

I couldn't say how long we sat out there enjoying each other's presence without having to say anything more to each other. I was content to just lay in his arm and silently curse the world and the all the luck I seem to have since stepping into that stupid elevator. We kissed goodnight but both of us knew that things had changed now and neither one of us was sure where to go.

I laid in bed staring that the ceiling with my only thoughts... damn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, I washed and dressed and Aegnor and I went to breakfast with everyone in the hall. I had him sit with the Hobbits and Boromir and we laughed and joked between eating our food. It helped push our new found dilemma off to the side.

'I'll see you guys tomorrow maybe.' I states waving good bye to them and Aegnor and I walked the halls today we were going to go horseback riding. I have only done it a few times and was still very unfamiliar with how to handle a horse. We shared a horse this time and we took to the trails that were for new riders.

The sun was shining the whole time we went on our ride. I sat in front of him and he would wrap his arms around me in order to be the one who directed the horse, but every now and again when we weren't riding by other new horseback riders he would let go of the reins and slide them up my highs to my hips. I had to admit that it was a little reassuring to see he was not going to completely shy away from me.

He tried to teach me the basic commands to direct a horse and he would let me practice. He stated that because this was an Elvish horse he would understand my commands a lot faster than other horses and would be more patient in allowing me to learn. It was exciting but strange all the same time to try and remember the commands to tell the horse whether to turn left, or right. When we got back to the stables I was then shown how to dismantle the saddle and how to brush the horse down.

'You will get the hang of it. Make sure when you are Lorien to practice more. It will help you adjust to living and traveling in Middle Earth.' Aegnor states as we walked back to Lord Elrond's house to go change.

I nod in agreement but we go our separate ways to our rooms so we could wash up. I drew a bath and scrubbed the sweat and dirt and tried to get the smell of horse barn out of my body. I changed into a simple day dress with a modest front but had layers of different skirts.

'Lady Samantha!' a voice called out as I walked through halls to Aegnor's room.

'Oh, hello Legolas. How are you?' I said greeting him

'I'm am doing well. Will you still be doing archery practice before lunch tomorrow?' Legolas asked falling in line with me

'Yep of course, I need a lot more practice.' I state jokingly

'Good, I will see you tomorrow then.' Legolas states saying goodbye as he stops at what may be his living quarters.

'Yep, see you then.' I turn down a few more halls and knock at Aegnor's door, smoothing down my dress self consciously

'Hello again.' Aegnor greats when he opened the door

'Hi, all ready?' I ask

'Yes, let me just grab our lunch.' Aegnor states opening the door to let me into his room

He turns to go retrieve the basket at his table and I glance about the room noticing similarities and differences of our rooms. We both had a lounge room to have guests before another door led to the bed room, bathroom and patio. He had some boots and gear piled neatly by the door for what he used while on border patrol and his bow and quiver was hanging on a leaf hook on the wall.

'I am ready.' Aegnor states with a smile leading me out the door

Just like the first time I got lost with all the twists and turns, not to mention staircases to get to the greenhouse. We walked in and I was relieved to see that it at least seemed empty of others; we crossed over the stone seating area and took the path that lead to the fountain. I smiled as we came in sight of the fountain and truly appreciate the work that went into it that I had not noticed the first time.

Meanwhile Aegnor laid a blanket down and settled our food for lunch, 'Will you come join me?' Aegnor teases

'Yes of course.' I state sitting down next to him and kissing him lightly

'Hm. Aegnor replies as he wraps an arm about my waist.

I was still reeling in the high him, I could smell the soap he washed with. A Pine smell but something else again. However much I enjoyed this I had to remember that it was nothing more than this. Sighing I turned to taking our food out of the basket.

'Thank you for getting all the food packed up. It looks good.' I state glancing back at him

'Of course, I know you especially love fresh bread with honey and butter.' He states with a smile taking a piece of fruit

We make small tall while we ate and just enjoyed each other's company. He talked about growing up and the different plants here that was all around us. We had finished eating yet both of us still sat next to each other not wanting to leave

'I don't want to go yet.' I huff leaning my head against his chest

'Me neither but we must though.' Aegnor replies rubbing my back

I sigh and just enjoy the back rub and absorbing all of this in. 'we should get going.' Aegnor states one again breaking my thought

'Ok.'

We both get up and pack everything up before following the path to where we entered. Once stepping out in the hallway I asked, 'What else is planned for the day?'

'I had thought to leave the afternoon for lots of relaxing. Is there something you wish to do?' He asked

'Have you even gone to the garden and where all the food is grown?' I ask with a smile just thinking about being around all the plants

'No I have not. Shall we go?' He asked

I nod in agreement and on the way I talk about which plants I enjoyed more and how strange it was that most vegetables and fruits here were the same at what was offered at home. I talked about all the different food concoctions that modern technologies had created. It of course devastated him to think of humans manipulating food when all the best things were already available and given to us by the earth.

'Hello, may we tour the garden today. I promise to stay out of the way.' I state to one of the elves

When he answered yes, I smiled and took the lead to take Aegnor to the gardens; we walked past the potting stations and stands that held the water pitchers and array of tools for the ground. It always seemed so calming and refreshing to come and be around the garden and plants.

Like any day we have free it flew by and soon we were freshening up and heading to dinner with the Hobbits. They were beginning to get nervous about leaving at the end of the week. Although Pippin still seemed to not comprehend just how serious the journey was. Dinner went well like always and we once again joined everyone for after dinner socialization.

'Would you like a glass of wine?' Aegnor whispers into my ear

'Yes that's fine, and thank you.' I state as he gets up to grab us drinks

'So Frodo how has Rivendell been treating you? I haven't caught up with you in a while.' I state with a smile glancing at Frodo

'It has been very relaxing and it's a beautiful place for thought and healing.' Frodo states with a smile

'Yes I have to agree with you there on all points. Sam how are you?' I ask to Sam who was sitting next to Frodo

'It was eye opening, being able to see the Elves and it has been very relaxing here. Beg your pardon though in my opinion I do feel restless to move on.' Sam states politely

'Yes sometimes everything is so calm and relaxing that at times you get an itch to get moving and do something. It's a very different society here is it not?' I state thinking about how different it was here than at home

'Yes it is.' Sam agrees before falling silent to listen to a poem being spoken

Aegnor comes and sit's next to me handing me my glass of wine. He smiled at me and we turned to listen to the poem and fall into a comfortable silence.

'How has archery training been going Lady Samantha?' Frodo asks

'It's been going slow. It's a lot harder than it looks but I'm glad to learning. It'll be sad to leave Rivendell and travel; I haven't been anywhere else besides here.' I state with a sad smile

Frodo and Sam both nod in agreement understanding exactly how it feels, 'I never thought I would leave the Shire but I couldn't leave Master Frodo.' Sam admits

'That's very brave of you Sam, to be willing to go even if it was not something you were looking to do. You are good friend to have.' I state with a smile while sipping on the wine

'That was a nice thing to say.' Aegnor whispers to me

'Well it's true, he is a good friend to be willing to go to such lengths for his friendship.' I whisper back

After staying longer and having a few more glasses of wine Aegnor and I slipped out into the halls. This would be the last time I would see him and now that the day was coming to a close it was hard not to get sad. We went back to my room quiet both lost in thought and it wasn't until the door shut that we spoke.

'Do you want a drink?' I ask him as I head to the table. I knew I needed a drink

'That would be great.' Aegnor replies

We took our drinks out to the patio and watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, talking softly. We leaned next to each other and just enjoyed the night and each other.

'This is one of those moments I really wish I had my modern technology here. We could still communicate every day and a journey to Lorien would not take but a few hours.' I sighed with a heavy heart

'I will miss this, our friendship, everything.' I said looking up at him

'Sh you should not take this as the last time you see me. We do not know what the future may hold.' Aegnor states bending down to kiss me on the forehead

'Perhaps but that is how I feel. I will be sad to leave.' I state quietly

'I feel the same, I truly have appreciated getting to know you and be a part of your life since you showed up here.' Aegnor replies

This night we said goodbye, not knowing if we would meet again. He would be leaving early in the morning for the boarder and we both felt we would make our good byes today.

'Stay safe and I hope to hear on how your journey goes and I want to hear you keep up your archery training.' Aegnor teases, we were standing next to the door trying to get though our good byes

'Yes of course. I hope you enjoy yourself and don't be spending all your free time at the border.' I state with a sad smile

We hugged and kissed before pulling apart as we said goodbye. When my door shut I went and crawled into bed with a heavy heart. This was a scary thing for me, what was a slow moving relationship at the beginning turned into a beautiful friendship, I hated not having him there as a rock to all the new things I would be experiencing in this world. Sleep came hard for me that night and I tossed and turned all night long.


End file.
